Fate just took a turn
by Feilian
Summary: 3 Slytherins zusammen mit 2 Gryffindor in einer Ortschaft weit weg von Hogwarts ist nur der Anfang der Probleme für die Schüler, denn als sie in einen Zaubertränkeunfall verwickelt werden ändert sich schlagartig ihr Leben. mag. Kreaturen! HP/DM, BZ/HG ..
1. Wege in die Hölle

Ich stecke gerade mitten in der Vorbereitungszeit für meine Abschlussprüfung, es kann also mit dem Updaten immer etwas dauern. -.- Tut mir bereits im Voraus leid. Es schadet jedoch nie wenn mich jemand mal tritt, damit es weiter geht.

Im Moment fehlt mir auch leider ein/e Beta-Leser/in und ich bräuchte echt jemanden. seufz

Also falls jemand Zeit und Lust hat bitte meldet euch.

Disclaimer: Mir gehören keine der Charaktere und die Geschichte basiert auf den Werken von Joanne K. Rowling. Die Idee ist jedoch von mir

Pärchen: HP/ DM und weitere.

* * *

**Fate just took a turn**

**Kapitel 1 - Wege in die Hölle**

_Sonntag Abend, erster Tag des November Monats – was für ein beschissener Tag!_

Ja, Hermine Granger war fähig Schimpfwörter zu benutzen auch wenn sie diese seltener aussprach, doch heute war es so weit, dass sie am liebsten jeden Fluch und jedes Schimpfwort in ihr Tagebuch eintragen würde nur um ihren Frust loszuwerden. Nicht nur saß sie in einem Zugabteil des Hogwartsexpresses zusammen mit drei weiteren Slytherin, nein, sie befand sich zusätzlich auf dem Weg in einen vom Direktor vorgeschrieben Projekt zur Vereinigung der Häuser.

Die Bedeutung lag darin, dass sie, Schulsprecherin von Hogwarts und gebürtige Gryffindor, zusammen mit ihrem besten Freund Harry Potter und drei Slytherin in einem Ort untergebracht werden würden, in dem sie drei Wochen zusammen in einem Haus wohnen würden. Zusätzlich hatte man ihnen allen die Zauberstäbe abgenommen, sie würden also als Muggle leben, was für Hermine das kleinste Übel war, doch das bedeutete, dass die drei reinblütigen Slytherin noch ungenießbarer sein würden.

Entnervt knirschte Hermine mit ihren Zähnen und beneidete Ron um dessen Krankheit, die ihn im Krankenflügel gehalten hatte und auch noch die nächsten zwei Wochen halten würde. Natürlich ging es ihm nicht sonderlich gut mit den Schimmelpocken, doch er würde das hier nicht mit durchmachen müssen.

Harry lehnte an ihrer Schulter und schlief ungerührt von ihrer derzeitigen Lage.

Harry Potter war da auch noch ein Problemfall. Nicht nur war Voldemort persönlich auf seinen Tod scharf, nein Dumbledore schien es als nebensächlich zu betrachten, dass der wohl einzige Mensch, der den dunklen Fürsten besiegen könnte, ohne Schutz die Schule verließ. Nicht einmal zur Selbstverteidigung hatte man dem schwarz haarigen seinen Stab erlaubt.

Die Schulsprecherin wunderte sich jedoch, dass Harry mehr resigniert darauf reagiert hatte. Seit dem Sommer war Harry weit aus anders wie jemals zuvor. Wo einst Temperament und Feuer geschlummert hatte lag nun ein Schatten.

Sein siebzehnter Geburtstag war verstrichen und dennoch hatte Dumbledore ihn gezwungen in dem Haus seiner Familie zu bleiben. Die Folgen dieser Entscheidung waren verheerend gewesen und Harry hatte niemanden und absolut niemanden anvertraut was wirklich geschehen war. Hermine schätzte sich glücklich, dass sie in den letzten zwei Monaten es geschafft hatte wenigstens wieder eine stabile Freundschaft zu ihm aufzubauen.

Draco Malfoy, der ihrem besten Freund gegenüber saß wirkte genauso frustriert wie sie doch wie auch bei Harry waren beide durch einen Schwur daran gebunden ihre Streitigkeiten beiseite zu legen. Würden sie den Schwur brechen dann würden sie von Hogwarts ausgeschlossen werden. Etwas was beide nicht wollten.

Pansy Parkinson saß an seiner Seite und schrieb einen Brief, vermutlich an ihre Eltern. Es brachte eine erholsame Unterbrechung nach ihrer fast zweistündigen Lästerei über alles und jeden, so dass irgendwann Draco selbst sie mit einem eisigen Blick zum Schweigen gebracht hatte.

Blaise Zabini zu Dracos anderen Seite lehnte mit dem Kopf am Fenster und machte es Harry nach und holte Schlaf nach. Draußen war es bereits dunkel und sie waren eine der letzten Gruppen, die sich noch im Zug befanden.

„Gruppe 7 bitte begeben sie sich zum Ausgang, der Zug wird in fünf Minuten in Ashwell eintreffen." Die Stimme von Professorin McGonagall verklang wieder und Hermine blickte zu ihrem einzigen Verbündeten, der sich neben ihr wie eine Katze streckte und ein Gähnen hinter seiner Hand versteckte.

Seine grünen Augen waren unterlegt von Augenringen und Hermine wünschte sich, dass er ihr sagen könnte was er die Nacht über gemacht hatte, schließlich hatte er sein Bett nicht einmal benutzt gehabt als sie kam um ihn zum Frühstück zu wecken. Sie hatte ihn am Frühstückstisch gefunden mit einem großen Pott Kaffee und einem Buch in der Hand. Es war kein seltener Anblick mehr.

Als Ron ihn darauf angesprochen hatte, dass es äußerst seltsam war, dass er ein Buch las und das zum Frühstück hatte er nur geantwortet, dass er begriffen hatte das er zu wenig weiß.

Hermine hatte es stolz gemacht.

„Kommst du?", erkundigte er sich als er seine Reisetasche und ihre Reisetasche schulterte.

Draco biss einen Kommentar beiseite der ihm gerade auf den Lippen gelegen hatte, doch stattdessen packte er seine zwei Taschen und folgte den beiden Gryffindor aus dem Abteil. Sollte Blaise Pansy mit ihren vier Taschen helfen. Warum hatte die Schule und vor allem das Ministerium Ihnen nur die Zauberstäbe abgenommen, beziehungsweise es erlaubt, sie waren doch alle über 17 Jahre alt.

„Es regnet schon wieder", beklagte sich Blaise, der mit Mühe und Not drei Taschen schleppte wovon nur eine seine eigene war. Trotz der hereinbrechenden Dunkelheit konnte Hermine bereits die Lichter der kleinen Stadt sehen. Ashwell, eine alte Stadt, hier wohnten keine Hexen und Magier, nur Muggle und auch davon gab es wenige.

Die Gryffindor Hauslehrerin stand an den Türen und wartete auf ihre Schüler. Nicht einer schenkte ihr ein Lächeln.

„Hier sind die Schlüssel zu ihrer Unterkunft und hier ist die Adresse. Viel Erfolg." Sie hatte Draco und Hermine die Schlüssel gereicht und Hermine den Bogen wo die Adresse raufgeschrieben worden war.

Die Tür vom Zug öffnete sich und Harry war der erste, der sich in das kalte nass begab.

Hermine atmete tief ein und zog sich eine Kapuze über den Kopf bevor auch sie hinter ihm den Zug verließ und auf einen sehr alten und kaum befestigten Bahnsteig landete.

„Blaise!!", kreischte Pansy entgeistert.

„Was?", keifte er zurück und bedeckte seinen Kopf mit seiner eigenen Kapuze und schnürte den Schal über die Nase. Als Italiener war er einfach kein Wintermensch und Kälte war absolut nicht sein vergnügen.

„Du hast meine Taschen in den Schlamm gestellt!", erkannte die Frau erschüttert.

„Ich kann sie auch hier lassen wenn du dein Mundwerk nicht zusammenreißt!" Blaise und Pansy waren an sich sehr gut mit Draco befreundet aber untereinander waren sie mehr Streithähne. Pansy war verstummt, da sie kaum ihre eigenen Taschen tragen konnte.

Draco schüttelte nur seinen Kopf. Sein Mantel war ein Luxus der den Regen ab wies und ihn auch schön warm hielt. Hermine und Harry warteten geduldig, dass Pansy und Blaise ihre Streitigkeiten beendeten und liefen ihnen dann ein Stück voraus.

Die Landschaft war karg und die wenigen Häuser die in der Kleinstadt standen hatten Sie bereits zurück gelassen und liefen nun einen steilen Hang hinauf hinter dessen Anhöhe Hermine hoffte ihr neues Zu hause zu finden und in der Tat sah sie das Haus als sie oben angekommen waren. Es lag im Tal, sie würden also noch ein Stück laufen müssen, doch es war das einzige Haus umgeben von Vegetation. Es standen wenige Bäume doch das Gras war verwildert und der kaum begehbare Weg würde ihnen bestimmt viel Freude machen.

Die Slytherin hinter ihr schnaubten ihr Entsetzten doch sie selbst konnte dem nur zustimmen. Man hatte ihnen keinen Luxus gegönnt. Das Haus an sich war akzeptabel, doch wer in Hogwarts lebte war enttäuscht.

Der Abstieg war doch relativ kurz und Hermine schloss die Tür auf und ließ die anderen ein, bevor sie selbst die Tür hinter sich wieder schloss.

„Hermine kannst du mal schauen ob bei dir der Lichtschalter ist?", erkundigte sich Harry, der etwas weiter entfernt im Flur stand. Kurz darauf durchflutete Licht den Flur und drei Slytherins sahen sich verwundert um.

„Wie habt ihr das Licht erzeugt?", stotterte Pansy.

„Lichtschalter, dass sind Muggleerfindungen. Man drückt auf einen solchen Schalter", erklärte Hermine und deutete sichtbar auf einen Schalter neben der Haustür, „und Licht geht an und bei nochmaligen Drücken geht es wieder aus."

Unter des hatte Harry sich seine nassen Sachen ausgezogen und hängte den Mantel an eine Garderobe die sich im Eingangsbereich befand. Es war ein anständiges Haus, dass den Dursleys Eigenheim doch um Meilen schlug. Der Flur ganz allein war mit weißen Fliesen gezimmert und die Wände waren in einem warmen orangen Ton gestrichen. Die Lampe an der Decke war ein nicht sonderlich tolles Konstrukt und bestand nur aus einer simplen Glühbirne. Aber es hatte immerhin Licht.

Vom Flur gingen zwei Räume ab und neben der Garderobe war eine Treppe zu dem ersten Stock und Harry brauchte nicht raten um zu wissen, dass sich unten der Gemeinschaftsraum und die Küche befanden. Beides war ebenfalls schön und idyllisch ein wenig karg an Dekoration aber es würde reichen müssen für die nächsten drei Wochen. Die Küche war voll ausgestattet und hatte genug platz für mehrere Personen zum Kochen genauso wie einen gemütlichen Holztisch, der Platz für sechs Personen ausreichen würde.

„Wir haben eine Raumaufteilung", verkündete Harry müde als er den Zettel auf dem Tisch in der Küche erblickte.

„War ja mal wieder klar." Draco hatte sich endlich von seinem Mantel befreit und blickte sich skeptisch um. Harrys Worte beeindruckten ihn nicht mehr. Dumbledore hätte es sich nicht nehmen können und die ärgsten Feinde von Hogwarts in ein Haus gesteckt welches doch sehr klein war und nun würden sie sich mit einer Wahrscheinlichkeit von 100 auch noch ein Zimmer teilen. Harry bestätigte dies wenige Sekunden später.

Blaise hatte ein Zimmer für sich, denn eigentlich war es vorgesehen gewesen, dass er und Ron sich ein Zimmer teilen würden. Und die beiden Schülerinnen teilten das gleiche Schicksal wie Harry und er selbst.

Das Zimmer welches er sich teilen würde war nicht wirklich groß. Es war im ersten Stockwerk zusammen mit Blaises Raum und hatte ein eigenes Bad neben an. Als Student von Hogwarts war das sehr gedrängt und ungewohnt klein, wobei es doch wohnlich war. Zwei Betten standen in dem Raum jeweils an der entgegen gesetzten Wand. Es lag jeweils ein Brief auf den Betten und Harry seufzte als er sich auf das ihm zugeschriebene Bett setzte. Vor ihm lag das vergilbte Pergament, welches Dumbledore immer verwendete um seine Briefe zu schreiben.

Am liebsten hätte er das Schreiben ignoriert doch als er sich auf sein Bett setzte und seine Tasche vorerst darunter verstaute flog das Papier in die Luft und entfaltete sich vor ihm.

Draco starrte zu seinem Rivalen welcher mit einer Miene der Resignierung seinen Brief anstarrte.

„_Sehr geehrter Mister Potter, _

_unser diesjähriges Projekt zur Häuserfreundschaft war der Entschluss die gegensätzlichen Häuser zu mischen. Wir bitten Sie unseren Wunsch zu respektieren und sich mit ihren Mitschülern anzufreunden. _

_Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Ihnen zusteht befindet sich eine Tafel welche der Häusertafel entspricht. Diese wird mit Kristallen gefüllt wenn Sie sich Punkte verdienen. Dieses Haus wurde extra für diesen Zweck verzaubert. Derjenige mit den meisten Punkten im Haus erhält am Ende jeder Woche eine kleine Überraschung. _

_Die ersten Punkte erhalten Sie indem sie ihre Mitschüler mit Vornamen anreden. Fallen Sie zurück auf die Nachnamen werden Punkte wieder abgezogen._

_Sollten sich Streitereien ergeben und diese zu Auseinandersetzungen führen werden Sie von der Schule für Zauberkraft ausgeschlossen. Mister Potter dies ist in Namen der Lehrerschaft und mir bei Ihnen die letzte Warnung._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Schulleiter von Hogwarts_

_P.S.: Ich entschuldige mich nochmals für meine Fehlentscheidung diesen Sommer_."

Harry schnaubte und zerriss den Brief. Er ignorierte Draco, der ihn nun irritiert anblickte. Sein eigener Brief war genauso aufgebaut wie der von Harry minus der Entschuldigung. Die letzte Warnung, dass hieß er musste gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen.

Pansy riss die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer auf. Ihr ganzes Gesicht zeigte reges Entsetzen.

„Es gibt keine Hauselfe hier. Wir werden sterben. Elendig verhungern." Die blonde Slytherin wimmerte verzweifelt. Sie war hübsch geworden über den Sommer. Ihre Haut war gebräunt und ihr Haar war länger wie früher. Doch das dauernde runzeln ihrer Stirn bekam ihr nicht und Harry hatte das Bedürfnis zu lachen bei ihrer Aussage.

Draco sah geschockt aus. Ihm schien der Gedanke keine Hauselfe zu haben unerträglich.

„O Merlin.", fluchte er.

„Das schlimmste allerdings ist aber, es gibt hier fast nur Mugglemaschienen." Panik spross über Blaise Gesicht und Hermine die dem Gezeter gefolgt war lachte amüsiert auf und auch Harry stimmte mit ein. So waren halt Reinblüter.

„Was?" fragte Draco schroff doch versuchte sich selbst unter Kontrolle zu halten. Der Brief hatte es klar gemacht. Keinen Streit.

„Oh ihr werdet zum ersten Mal froh sein, dass ich eine Mugglegeborene bin", Hermine lachte weiter und lief dann zurück in ihr Zimmer.

„Gut das Hermine und ich kochen können, ansonsten würdet ihr wirklich verhungern. Oder eure Wäsche würde nach ein Paar Tagen nicht mehr ausreichen und ihr müsstet sie doppelt anziehen. Ich geh jetzt lieber in die Küche", Harry hustete um einen weiteren Lachanfall zu unterdrücken und lief an den Slytherin vorbei.

Und genau dort fand Hermine ihn auch noch eine halbe Stunde später. Sie hatte sich umgezogen und trug nicht mehr die Schuluniform sondern Jeans und einen flauschigen Wollpullover in einem grünen Ton.

„Brauchst du Hilfe?"; erkundigte sie sich als sie ihn am Herd sah. Auf den Arbeitsflächen waren bereits Zwiebeln zurecht geschnitten und auch Tomaten lagen gewürfelt daneben. Er drehte sich zu ihr und lächelte bevor er nickte.

„Könntest du den Salat waschen und zurechtmachen, dann mache ich die Nudeln und die Soße fertig", erklärte er.

Hermine öffnete den Kühlschrank. „Wow, ein begehbarer Kühlschrank. Wenigstens haben sie uns genug Vorrat für die nächsten Wochen da gelassen." Die junge Frau lief hinein und kam wenig später mit zwei Salatköpfen wieder.

„Hast du mit Dumbledore gesprochen?" Sie wusste sie begab sich auf gefährliches Territorium. Doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Mit Ron?"

„Nein, ich glaube auch nicht, dass er mir zuhören will. Er trägt mir immer noch nach, dass ich Gryffindor im Stich gelassen habe. Quidditsch ist nicht alles. Ich muss jetzt an andere Dinge denken." Seine Stimme war leise und nachdenklich und Hermine machte sich sorgen um ihren besten Freund. Harry hatte so vieles aufgegeben und Quidditsch war eines der wichtigsten Sachen für den Jugendlichen gewesen. Ginny hatte seine Position als Sucher eingenommen und Ron die Führung als Kapitän.

Das Thema wurde fallen gelassen und Harry dankte innerlich Hermine für ihr Verständnis.

Das Essen an sich lief chaotisch und Harry dankte sich selbst die Ruhe zu bewahren als alle drei Slytherin das Essen mehr skeptisch betrachteten. Sie alle schienen nicht gewillt Essen von Gryffindor anzunehmen und Hermine zuckte nur mit den Achseln und bediente sich an dem doch sehr simplen Gericht.

Blaise war es dann der nachdem er die beiden Essen sah doch nicht mehr den Hunger zurückstellen konnte und selbst zugriff. Wenig später musste sich auch Draco eingestehen dass er Hunger hatte und Blaise war noch nicht tot umgefallen.

An sich war es nicht allzu schlimm und der Abend verstrich.

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen in die Küche tapste und sich fast wieder zu den Dursleys versetzt fühlte, wo er jeden morgen um 7 Uhr spätestens angefangen hatte das Frühstück vorzubereiten wurde er von Hermine und Blaise begrüßt.

Die Hexe erklärte dem Italiener geduldig die Handhabung der Kaffeemaschine.

„Guten Morgen, 'Mine, Blaise." Gähnte er und stellte sich selbst eine Tasse neben das Koffein spendende Gerät.

Der Italiener blickte das zweite Mal an diesem Tag schief. Es war ungewohnt mit dem Vornamen angesprochen zu werden doch er grüßte zurück, bedacht ebenfalls den Vornamen zu benutzen und dann ins Wohnzimmer zu laufen und blaue Kristalle in seinem Block zu sehen. Hermelins Kristalle waren ein dunkles Rot und Harrys waren weiß und schimmerten in blau und violetten Tönen. Dracos und Pansys Block waren noch leer und er konnte nicht sagen welche Farben sie erhalten hatten.

Als er zurück in die Küche kam, die geräumig genug war um einen kleinen Tisch zu haben und ausreichend genug Platz hatte um zu Kochen, war Harry bereits wieder am Herd und stapelte Pfannkuchen in einer großen Schale.

Hermine las den Propheten und sie blickte auf und deutete kurz auf die nun gefüllte Tasse mit dunkelbrauner Substanz die frisch und kräftig nach Kaffee roch. So startete doch ein Tag ganz angenehm wenn man mal beiseite schob, dass ihm zwei Gryffindor Gesellschaft leisteten.

„Kochst du oft?", fragte Blaise als er sich an den Tisch setzte und die geschickten Bewegungen des schwarz haarigen bestaunte. Harry war genauso wie seine Freundin in Mugglekleidung erschienen. Ein schwarzer Pullover, der wie Blaise auffiel nicht wie sonst zu groß war sondern perfekt passte und dunkelblaue Baggiejeans, die den Blick auf die schwarze Boxershorts freigaben.

„So ziemlich. In den Ferien drei Mal pro Tag", gab Harry träge von sich und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee. Sein Rücken schmerzte. Er hatte nicht sonderlich gut geschlafen auch wenn Draco nicht ein einziges Wort gesagt hatte.

„Kannst du Tee kochen?" erkundigte sich der Reinblüter am Tisch weiter und Harry wandte sich zu ihm mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue auch Hermine schaute ihn an als hätte er eine bescheuerte Frage gestellt doch dann lächelte sie verständnisvoll.

„Wasser kochen solltest du auch können, das haben wir in Zaubertränke gelernt", kicherte sie.

„Möchtest du einen Tee?" Harry zog einen Schrank auf und schaute die verschiedenen Sorten Tee an, die ihnen dieses Haus bot.

„Ich nicht aber Draco wird jeden Moment auftauchen und er kann ziemlich ungenießbar sein ohne seinen Earl Grey." Seine Wangen waren gerötet durch Hermines vorigen Einwurf. Er wusste nicht dass Tee mit gekochtem Wasser gemacht wurde.

Und wie vorhergesagt erschien Draco in feinsten Roben mit einem finsteren Gesicht und ließ sich ohne Gruß oder Kommentar neben Blaise nieder, welcher nun ebenfalls um die Stille zu überwinden sich den Tagespropheten geschnappt hatte als Hermine ihn abgelegt hatte.

Hermine stellte dem neu angekommenen Slytherin eine Tasse aus dem feineren Service der Küche vor die Nase und goss ihm dann aus einer feinen Kanne frisch gekochten Tee, den Harry ihr gereicht hatte.

Niemand sagte etwas. Das einzige Geräusch war Harrys Bewegung als er die Pfannkuchen wendete indem er sie geschickt empor warf und wieder in der Pfanne fing.

„Merlin, Harry willst du eine Armee durchfüttern?" Hermine staunte über die Menge die Harry auf den Tisch stellte.

„Sorry, Angewohnheit." Er zuckte mit den Achseln und setzte sich neben seine Freundin und ließ für Pansy Platz am jeweiligen ende des Tisches, sie konnte sich auswählen ob sie eher an seinem und Dracos Ende saß oder bei Blaise und Hermine.

Doch sie erschien erst als die Eulen sich durch das angelehnte Fenster quetschten und ihre Ladungen an Post bei ihren Besitzern abgaben. Hedwig fehlte und Harry seufzte traurig als er seine Post von Hermine erhielt.

„Merlin ist das eine bekloppte Aufgabe.", beklagte sich Pansy mit vollem Mund und wurde durch zwei Slytherin scharf angesehen. Sie schluckte und gab den beiden ein entschuldigendes Lächeln.

„Ich soll Granger über ihre Familie befragen." Sie stocherte in ihrem essen und goss sich neuen Sirup über die Pfannkuchen.

„Tja, Pansy, das gleiche gilt andersherum." Betonte Hermine spitzbübisch und hörte ihre Kristalle klingeln. Pansy hustete und starrte Hermine erschrocken an. Sie antwortete jedoch nicht. Noch verstand sie es nicht, erst einige Minuten später als sie die Blöcke Kristalle sah.

"Ich soll mit euch beiden, also mit euch: Draco, Blaise, über euren Lieblingssport reden und es notieren. Ich soll auch ein privates Tagebuch führen." Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch bei dem Vorschlag von Professor McGonagall. Die Frau hatte einen Schuss weg. „Und ich habe die Liste an gemeinsamen Aufgaben für heute." Der schwarz haarige verzog ungeniert sein Gesicht bei den ersten Sätzen. Hermine riss es ihm aus der Hand. Und begann dann laut vorzulesen.

„_Liebe Schüler und Schülerinnen,_

_wie Ihnen vielleicht schon aufgefallen ist, können sie den Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum momentan nicht in Betrieb nehmen. Der Wärmezauber der durch die Schulleitung vorübergehend auf dem Haus gelegen hat wird in den nächsten Stunden verblassen und Sie werden Wärme brauchen._

_Ihre Aufgabe besteht darin sich um genügend Holz zu kümmern bevor die Novemberstürme beginnen, die bereits für die kommende Woche prognostiziert worden sind._

_Viel Erfolg_

_Stellvertretende Schuldirektorin_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Sollten sie diese Aufgabe nicht berücksichtigen stellen sie sich auf eisige Tage ein_."

Fünf Paar Augen blickten durch das Fenster keiner glücklich, draußen regnete es wie aus Eimern.

* * *

Kiss kiss. Danke fürs Lesen. )

* * *


	2. Chaos entflammt

Ich danke vielmal für die netten Reviews.** Knutscha**.

Zu der Frage was denn ein Beta-Leser/in ist: das sind Korrektur-Leser/innen. Und da ich leider so gar kein Ass in Rechtschreibung und Grammatik bin bräuchte ich eigentlich schon jemand der sich das vorher mal auf Fehler durchließt. Also bei Interesse einfach melden ).

--

**Kapitel 2 - Chaos entflammt  
**

Harry wachte auf aus seinem Schlaf. Es war noch mitten in der Nacht, die zweite Nacht und schon wieder war er wach zu so einer toten Stunde. Doch was sollte er tun seine Träume hatten ihn schon früher immer geweckt und er war nur froh, dass er Draco nicht geweckt hatte. Der Slytherin schien ohne hin ein Tiefschläfer zu sein.

Wie McGonagall schon angekündigt hatte, war der Wärmezauber verklungen und die Kälte schlich sich in das Haus. Natürlich hatten sie die Aufgabe gemeistert. Doch das Holz war nass und da keiner zaubern konnte musste es erst einmal trocknen. Sie hatten so viel gesucht und mitgebracht wie sie konnten und es hatte weit in den vergangenen Tag angedauert überhaupt soviel Holz zu finden, da es keinen wirklichen Wald in der Nähe gab.

Trotz der Kälte fühlte er den Schweiß auf seiner Stirn. Er wusste die Nacht war gelaufen. Der Traum würde eine Weile brauchen, bis er diesen verdauen würde. Da könne er auch in der Zeit anderweitig aktiv werden.

Die Uhr auf dem Schrank zeigte in digitalen Zahlen mit roter Schrift 03:30 Uhr an. Seufzend streifte er die flauschige Decke von seinem Körper und verließ das Zimmer um im anliegenden Badezimmer zu duschen.

Im zweiten Geschoss ließ er sich in dem Arbeitsraum nieder. Hier befand sich die Büchersammlung des Hauses und enthielt genug Lektüren um Harry ein Schmunzeln abzuringen, vermutlich würde Hermine bereits in dem ein oder anderem gestöbert haben doch was anders hätte er auch nicht von ihr erwartet.

Er entzündete eine Kerze mit einem Schwenk seiner Hand und grinste sarkastisch vor sich hin. Wenn Dumbledore wüsste, dass sein Schüler nicht unbedingt den Zauberstab brauchte um Magie zu wirken, dann hätte er Harry vermutlich von dem Projekt ausgeschlossen. Doch Dumbledore konnte seines Achtens versauern. Sollte er doch denken er hätte Harry auf dem Präsentierteller abgesetzt, so einfach würde er es dem senilen Sack nicht machen.

Der schwarz haarige Zauberer setzte sich in den Sessel und nahm sich ein Stück Papier und eine Feder und die schwarze Tinte die auf dem Tisch lag.

„_Hallo Remus,_

_ich weiß ich hätte mich früher melden sollen, doch ich war unter strengem Blick von Dumbledore und McGonagall. Ich werde dir etwas auferlegen müssen. Bitte vertrau mir und lass niemanden davon wissen…"_

Der Brief war ellenlang und als er diesen zusammenfaltete nahm er die Kerze die ihm als Lichtspender diente und ließ das heiße Wachs auf das Pergament tropfen und zog eine Kette hervor, die unter seinem T-Shirt versteckt gewesen war. Die Kette war edelstes Silber und an ihr hing ein Ring. Präziser ein Siegelring. Harry presste die Oberfläche des Rings auf das Wachs und besah mit großer Zufriedenheit die Form eines Drachen in den zwei kryptische Runen einflossen.

Nicht einmal Dumbledores Handlanger könnten nun den Brief öffnen ohne den Inhalt zu zerstören.

Harry lief zum Fenster und öffnete es weit bevor er in den Wind einen heiseren Pfiff aus sandte. Er musste keine Minute warten als eine schwarze Krähe sich im Fenster niederließ. Sie war ein großer Vogel und schwarze intelligente Augen starrten auf ihn.

Nachdem er Hedwig verloren hatte, und der Gedanke schmerzte ihn immer noch, hatte er bei einem heimlichen Ausflug nach Diagonallee sich in die Knockturnallee begeben. Unerkannt hatte er sich für einen Raben entschieden. Sie waren flink und eigenwillig. Und niemand würde erwarten, dass er, der goldene Junge, einen Raben besaß.

„Ich habe Remus geschrieben er soll dir Fleisch geben. Sei vorsichtig Rahu, man konnte versuchen dir den Brief abzunehmen." Harry kraulte das schwarze Gefieder und Rahu nahm ihm den Brief ab bevor der Rabe gehorsam seinen Weg beging.

Die restliche Nacht genoss der schwarz haarige Gryffindor die Lektüren der ehemaligen Anwohner.

--

Draco war überrascht als er um 7 Uhr pünktlich wach war und das Zimmer leer vorfand. Es war noch früh. Dafür dass kein Unterricht oder sonstiges stattfand war sein Zimmergenosse, wie schon den Tag zuvor, früh aufgestanden und hatte sein Bett ordentlich hinterlassen.

Der Goldjunge schien also Frühaufsteher der ganz besonderen Art zu sein. Nicht dass es Draco störte, im Gegenteil, so hatte er die Ruhe und Geduld sich für den Tag in aller Gemütlichkeit fertig zu machen. Harry Potter würde ihm nicht die Dusche stehlen oder ihn anraunzen wenn er eine Weile im Bad verbrachte.

Sehr angenehm.

Doch selbst die Küche war leer als er dort ankam. Es war niemand dort und es gab auch kein Anzeichen dafür, das jemand an diesem Morgen auch schon den Raum betreten hatte. Hinter sich hörte er jemand die Treppen herunter kommen und sah wie Granger sich müde streckte und ihre krausen Haare versuchte mit der Hand zu bändigen. Hinter ihr lief Potter der seiner Kommilitonin zuschaute wie sie ein Haarknäuel entknotete.

Als dieser es nicht mehr mit anschauen konnte nahm er der Frau den knoten ab und entfernte das Problem binnen Sekunden.

Hermine seufzte zufrieden und dankte ihm bevor sie sich zu Draco wandte und auch ihm einen guten Morgen wünschte.

„Guten Morgen Hermine, Harry." Die Namen klangen von seinen Lippen abfälliger als er vorhatte es zu verlauten, doch keiner der beiden sagte etwas. Harry zuckte nur mit den Achseln und lief an den beiden vorbei.

„Harry, sei ein Schatz und mach die Kaffeemaschine an. Ich mach den Kamin solange an. Hier ist es echt kalt." Hermine zog ihren Morgenmantel enger um sich und tapste ins gemeinsame Wohnzimmer während Harry an Draco vorbei lief und sich seiner morgendlichen Beschäftigung widmete.

Sein Rücken schmerzte und er wusste, dass es über den Tag hinweg noch schlimmer werden würde. Er wusste seine unregelmäßigen Schlafzeiten halfen ihm nicht seinen Körper zu heilen, doch er lehnte es ab einen Trank zu nehmen. Er war schon einmal beinahe abhängig von ihnen geworden, dass wollte er nicht wiederholen.

„Wir sind den Fragebogen noch nicht durchgegangen. Wollen wir es jetzt machen? Essen dauert eh noch ein wenig", gähnte Harry, der seinen Bogen auf dem Küchentisch sah. Sie hatten gestern nachdem sie das Holz besorgt hatten alle keine Lust dazu gehabt den Bogen auch nur anzuschauen.

Blaise schlenderte mit trägen Schritten in die Küche und ohne ein guten Morgen zu wünschen schüttete er sich erst einmal eine Tasse mit Kaffee ein. Er hatte den Geruch bis in sein Zimmer gerochen und hatte nicht widerstehen können. Er setzte sich neben Draco und legte seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte.

Draco zog sich den Zettel heran.

„Dann mal ran… Lieblingssport?" Er suchte nach einer Feder und tunkte das gefundene Schreibutensil in ein Tintenfass. Nebenbei schob er Blaise dessen Zettel hin und eine Feder.

Harry zückte gerade Milch aus dem Kühlschrank und suchte dann nach Mehl und Zucker, die er am Vortag in einem der Küchenschränke verstaut hatte.

„Quidditsch und überraschender Weise Angeln", antwortete Harry. Er brauchte sich nicht um zudrehen um die hochgezogenen Brauen des blonden Slytherin zu sehen.

„Du?"

„Angeln? Ist das ein Scherz?", Draco musterte den Schwarz haarigen bevor er in ein Lachen brach. Eines über das er keine Kontrolle hatte und eines das weder selbstgefällig noch herablassend war. Harry schmunzelte nur, doch er fühlte sich nicht angegriffen, auch nicht als Blaise mit einstimmte. Er grinste nur über seiner Schüssel und rührte die Zutaten für die Pfannkuchen zusammen. Er wusste wie absurd das für die beiden Slytherin klingen musste.

„Nein, das ist kein Scherz, ich mag Angeln." Draco versuchte das Lachen zu unterdrücken, doch hin und wieder als er die neue Information auf seinem Bogen erfasste, lachte er auf.

„Bei mir ist es ausschließlich Quidditsch." Erklärte dann Draco als er sich zusammen riss. Blaise hob träge den Kopf und nahm die Feder und krakelte die Antwort unsauber aufs Pergament. Harry hingegen bediente sich eines Kugelschreibers, den er in seiner Hosentasche hatte mitgetragen.

„Blaise?"

„Fußball und Polo." Er lehnte sich mit dem Ellbogen von dem Tisch ab und stützte seinen Kopf, bevor er einen Schluck Kaffee genoss.

Hermine kam Hände reibend in die Küche und steuerte die Kaffeemaschine an, wie schon Blaise vor ihr. Sie jedoch zog gleich zwei große Tassen aus dem Schrank und füllte einen mit schwarzen Kaffee und schob ihn zu Harry wohingegen sie sich ihren eigenen mit Milch verfeinerte.

„Kamin ist an," verkündete sie etwas munterer. Harry schenkte ihr ein dankbares lächeln bevor er sich wieder dem Essen widmete.

„Zur nächsten Frage: Wann habt ihr das erste Mal Magie gewirkt und welcher Spruch war es?" Draco tunkte seine Feder erneut in die Tinte und wartete bedächtig.

„Mit fünf, ich hab 'ne Gabel geschmolzen. Danach erst wieder mit zehn. Ich hab die Scheibe aus dem Schlangenkäfig verschwinden lassen." Harry grinste munter auch wenn die Konsequenzen grauenvoll gewesen waren. Damals hatte er auch das erste Mal mit einer Schlange gesprochen.

Blaise stemmte sich auf und pfiff bedächtig. „Nicht schlecht. Ich habe mit acht unseren Baum in der Toskana von all seinen Äpfeln befreit."

„Sieben, hab meiner Mutter das Kleid in schwarz eingefärbt. Sie war nicht sonderlich begeistert." Draco presste seine Lippen zusammen, doch Hermine erkannte das leichte Lächeln auf seinen Zügen.

„Hermine wann hast du das erste Mal Magie gewirkt?" Blaise war neugierig. Er kannte eigentlich keine Mugglegeborenen.

„Hm gute Frage... ich glaube auch so zwischen sieben und acht. Ich war sauer weil meine Eltern dauernd stritten. Ich hab das ganze Geschirr levitiert." Sie schmunzelte. Damals hatte sie geglaubt, dass es bloß eine Einbildung gewesen sein muss.

Harry stellte Teller auf den Tisch und eine weitere Tasse für Draco. Hermine holte Besteck hervor und verteilte das Geschirr, damit sie gleich anfangen konnten zu frühstücken.

„In eurem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts, was hat euch am meisten gefallen, schockiert und überrascht?" Harry runzelte die Stirn und überlegte was ihn damals alles so aufgefallen war.

Blaise nahm Hermine die Kanne mit Tee ab, da Draco gerade etwas auf seinem Zettel notierte und füllte die nebenstehende Tasse mit dem frischen Earl Grey. Er antwortete auf Harrys ausgesprochene Frage nach kurzer Bedenkzeit.

„Also gefallen hat mir im ersten Jahr eigentlich am meisten das Halloweenfest, überraschend fand ich immer noch die Treppen, mit denen kam ich gar nicht zurecht, vor allem nicht wenn ich mich beeilen musste. Geschockt? Nichts das ich jetzt spontan wüsste."

Draco nahm einen Schluck von seinem Getränk, erfreut, dass wenigstens der schmeckte wie immer.

„Oh das erste Jahr, Hermine da müsstest du auch viele Erinnerungen haben" sinnierte Harry dreist.

„Merlin, Harry in jedem Jahr war irgendwas. Ich erinnere mich kaum an einen Monat wo ich mal Ruhe hatte." Sie verzog ihr Gesicht ungeniert.

„Ich fand am besten Quidditsch im ersten Jahr, überraschend fand ich den dreiköpfigen Hund auf der siebten Etage und geschockt hat mich am meisten das sterbende Einhorn." Harry ging nicht weiter darauf ein und er sah wie Draco sich unwillkürlich schüttelte, als auch er sich an Quirrel und das Einhorn erinnerte.

„Ich glaub das mit dem Einhorn trifft bei mir auch zu", gab er zu seine Augen waren dunkler als zuvor doch keiner der Anwesenden kommentierte es. Hermine wusste durch Harry was vorgefallen war. „Überrascht hat mich der Slytherin Kerker. Mein Vater hat ihn mir immer anders beschrieben und am besten" Draco zögerte und Blaise grinste verdächtig von seiner Seite aus, doch Draco sprach es nicht aus.

„Du warst froh von deinen Eltern weg zu sein", antwortete Blaise für ihn. Seine Hand lag auf Dracos Schulter, doch der schaute ihn nur mörderisch an.

Hermine warf Harry einen Blick zu und wusste, dass das vermutlich auch eher Harrys bestes Erlebnis war, doch sie äußerte sich nicht.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es sinnvoll wäre Dumbledore oder McGonagall das zu schreiben", erklärte Harry als er den Kugelschreiber beiseite legte und weiter kochte. Draco sah ihn überrascht an. Der Gryffindor stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm doch er bemerkte den Blick den Hermine von Harry zu Draco nun wendete.

„Harry hat recht. Es wäre nicht gut. Wer weiß was Dumbledore mit der Information anstellen würde." Hermine rieb sich die Hände und ihr Gesicht besorgt und Blaise und Draco wirkten erschrocken als auch überrascht. Harry gab ein verächtliches Schnauben von sich.

„Da gibst so einiges was ich mir vorstellen kann", raunte der schwarz haarige Jugendliche düster. Er stellte das Essen auf den Tisch und schwieg dann aber. Blaise räusperte sich und bediente sich des Essens.

„Ja gut… ehm wir lassen das erst mal aus" bestätigte Blaise. Er schaute auf von seinem Zettel. Draco funkelte das Essen böse an und Hermine stocherte auf einem Pfannkuchen herum.

„Vielleicht willst du uns erzählen, 'Mine was dich im ersten Jahr so beschäftigt hat?" Harry sah sie an, es war klar, dass er das Thema wechseln wollte und Draco war innerlich froh darüber. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass nun die beiden Gryffindor darüber bescheid wussten.

„Ich glaub mich hat fast alles überwältigt. Ich war zuvor nie in der Zaubererwelt außer um meine Schulsachen zu besorgen. Begeistert hat mich damals am meisten Professorin McGonagall die sich in eine Katze verwandeln konnte. Überrascht war ich von den gewaltigen Unterschieden von der Muggle und Zaubererwelt. Geschockt", hierbei warf sie Harry einen bitterbösen Blick zu. „…hat mich der Troll der in die Schule an Halloween kam."

„Das war nicht meine Schuld und es war Ron der den Kommentar gemacht hat und nicht ich", verteidigte er sich und hob beide Hände. In der einen hielt er immer noch seine Gabel.

Sie warf ihm noch einen vernichtenden Blick zu doch ließ es dann auf sich beruhen. Sie zog den Bogen von Harry zu sich heran.

„Letzte Frage: Wenn ihr euch in ein Tier verwandeln wolltet, welches würdet ihr nehmen?", las sie vor. „Warum sind eure Fragen um so vieles besser als meine? Ich muss mich über Lieblingsfarbe, Lieblingsbuch und so erkundigen."

„Ich glaube das liegt am Geschlecht, wer auch immer den Fragebogen für die Frauen erstellt hat war nicht wirklich kreativ", antwortete Blaise.

„Ein Elch", gab Harry von sich als letztendlich den ersten Pfannkuchen vertilgt hatte.

„Das ist erlogen", widersprach Hermine als Blaise und Draco schon ansetzten um es zu notieren. Harry zuckte nur ungerührt mit den Schultern.

„Da kannst du recht haben, aber dass weiß Dumbledore nicht." Draco und Blaise wussten nicht wirklich was das Gespräch bedeuten sollte doch der Gesichtsausdruck den der Jugendliche trug war ihnen fremd und wirkte beinahe angst einflößend.

„Manchmal bin ich froh, dass ich nicht auf deiner schlechten Seite steh. Ich will nicht wissen was du tun würdest wenn du dem Schulleiter eins auswischen könntest." Hermine schob den Teller von sich.

„Momentan lass ich ihn einfach in dem Glauben, dass alles nach seinen Regeln läuft."

„Slytherin", spottete sie und machte eine abwehrende Bewegung wobei die Geste sanfter erschien als sie ihm die Zunge rausstreckte in einer kindischen Weise.

Er lachte und streckte ihr die Gabel entgegen. „Ravenclaw."

„Du willst ein Duell?" Blaise glaubte seinen Augen nicht. Hermine ergriff selbst eine Gabel und hielt sie drohend vor sich. Doch als ihre Augen auf die beiden Slytherin Reinblüter fiel fing sie an zu lachen und Harry stimmte mit ein.

„Ich glaub wir treiben sie langsam in den Wahnsinn", brachte die braun haarige, junge Frau zwischen freudigen Tränen hervor. Sie wurden unterbrochen als Pansy den Raum betrat und einen abfälligen Blick den beiden zuwarf.

„Also Elch", gab Draco von sich und notierte es sich auf seinem Zettel. Er beschloss nicht nachzufragen worüber das eben ging, denn er glaubte nicht, dass er eine ernsthafte Antwort bekommen würde. Und irgendwie machte ihm die Weise, wie die beiden auf Blaise Antwort zu seinem besten Ereignis geantwortet hatte neugierig was wirklich zwischen dem Gryffindorduo und Dumbledore vorgefallen war.

„Tiger" warf Blaise ein und wartete, dass Draco die Aufgabe beantwortete und damit endlich beendete.

„Wolf."

Das Rauschen der Flügel deutete auf Post hin. Wieder reichte Hermine Harry die Post und er besah sich die die zwei Briefe. Einer war von Dumbledore, er erkannte die Handschrift bereits, die seinen Namen kalligrafisch darstellte. Der andere war ihm unbekannt, doch das Wachssiegel war von Gringotts.

Er öffnete den Brief der Zaubererbank zuerst, da er nicht wirklich erpicht war von Dumbledore zu hören oder zu lesen.

_Sehr geehrter Mister Harry Potter-Black,_

_durch den tragischen Tod von Mister Sirius Black kam es zur Öffnung des Willens von besagter Person. Im Nachlass des Verstorbenen sind Sie Mister Potter der einzige Erbe des Black Vermögens. Jedoch besagt das Schreiben, dass Sie Mister Potter sich einem Test unterziehen müssen um Ihre Herkunft zu prüfen._

_Wir haben Ihnen dementsprechend ein magisches Blatt angefügt mit dem sie Ihre Herkunft bestätigen. Drei Tropfen Ihres Blutes genügen um den Blutzauber zu aktivieren. Bitte senden Sie uns das Blatt nach dem Ritual zurück. _

_Gleichzeitig bestätigen wir Ihnen, dass alle Geschäfte mit Mister Albus Dumbledore abgebrochen wurden und die Schulgebühren in das Verließ der Schule Hogwarts transferiert werden._

_Wir wünschen Ihnen einen angenehmen Tag_

_Silverstone_

_Gringotts Vertreter #349_

Harry las sich den Inhalt des Briefes nochmals durch und beschloss noch heute den Goblins den Bogen zuzuschicken.

Er öffnete den anderen Brief und bemerkte kaum, dass die anderen sich bereits über eine Aufgabe unterhielten die diesmal scheinbar Blaise geschickt bekommen hatte.

_Lieber Harry,_

_Gringotts hat mich kontaktiert wegen dem Blacknachlass, ich würde die Angelegenheit für dich klären wenn du es wünscht. _

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Schulleiter von Hogwarts_

_Merlin Erster Ordnung_

Harry zerknüllte das Papier und überlegte ob er das Schreiben in Flammen aufgehen lassen sollte, doch das würde lästige Fragen aufrufen.

„Harry alles ok?" Hermine sah ihn besorgt an.

„Kann ich deine Eule benutzen?" Er überging ihre Frage und sah ihre dunkle Eule an, die sich auf der Schulter der braun haarigen Gryffindor sesshaft gemacht hatte.

„Natürlich." Sie kraulte den Vogel kurz bevor sie ihr andeutete zu Harry zu gehen.

„Danke." Er verließ den Tisch, ohne nachzufragen, was die Tagesaufgabe beinhielt. Auf seinem Arm kauerte Hermines Eule Francis und ließ sich bis in Harrys Zimmer tragen.

Er setzte sich auf sein Bett und suchte nach einem spitzen Gegenstand. Er fand eine Schere und lachte leicht amüsiert über sich selbst. Ein Messer hätte ihm besser gefallen. Er schnitt sich in den Finger und wartete bis Blut hervorquoll.

Draco betrat das Zimmer als er den ersten Tropfen auf das Papier fallen ließ.

Das Pergament leuchtete kurz, dann kam der zweite Tropfen, wieder leuchtete es kurz. Er schaute kurz zu Draco. Als der dritte Tropfen da Papier erreichte leuchtete es länger.

„Was machst du da?" Draco setzte sich auf sein Bett und blickte offen zu dem Gryffindor.

„Erbnachweis für Gringotts", erklärte er ohne Umschweife. Auf dem Papier begann sich Schrift zu bilden. Harry schloss die Augen und öffnete sie dann wieder.

„Ich hasse mein Leben", zischte er ärgerlich. Die Eule auf seiner Schulter gab einen erschreckten Laut von sich du krallte sich fester in seinen Körper.

Draco zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Er erwartete keine Antwort umso überraschter war er als er das Papier ausgehändigt bekam.

_**Harry James Potter-Black** _

_Geb. 31. Juli 1980_

_Eltern:__ Lilian, Josila Potter nee Prince_

_ James, Darion Potter_

_Bluterbe: Sirius, Orion Black_

_Paten: Sirius, Orion Black_

_ Remus Lupin_

Auf dem Blatt waren drei Familiensiegel.

„Was ist so schlimm?" Draco verstand nicht ganz warum Harry so außer sich war.

„Ich bin nach dem Blatt ein Reinblut, nicht ein Halbblut wie Dumbledore immer betonte. Meine Mutter hatte nie etwas mit den Evans zu tun. Und seit wann bin ich Bluterbe von Sirius? Merlin… Dumbledore irgendwann wirst du es bereuen dich mit mir angelegt zu haben."

Auf dem Blatt waren drei _Reinblut_siegel.

Es klopfte an der Tür. Hermine stand etwas unbeholfen davor.

„Ich störe gerade?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich rege mich gerade über unseren Schulleiter auf." Hermine sah von Harry zu Draco. Sie wusste, dass Harry seit den Ferien keinen Streit mehr mit dem Slytherin Haus angefangen hatte und er Draco aus dem Weg gegangen war.

„Was ist es diesmal? War die Prophezeiung nicht genug." Sie flüsterte laut genug, dass Draco es hörte doch Harry störte es nicht, dass der Slytherin mitbekam worum es ging und was für Geheimnisse er trug. Die Prophezeiung war sowieso ein offenes Geheimnis. Wenn er etwas verschweigen wollte dann akzeptierte Hermine das auch und die Prophezeiung war nicht darunter enthalten. Vielleicht würden die Slytherin endlich mal wach gerüttelt, es war auch langsam an der Zeit.

„Er hat mich glauben lassen dass ich ein Halbblut bin. Hat mich bei Muggles leben lassen obwohl sie nicht mal Familie waren. Keine Blutverwandtschaft. Und jedes Jahr musste ich dort hin, weil es ja oh so viel sicherer für mich war", Hermine starrte ihn erschrocken an. Waren die Qualen, die Harry durchlitten hatte durch Dumbledore etwa hervorgerufen? Hatte er es geschafft seinen wichtigsten Schüler so schlimm zu manipulieren, dass dieser daran hätte sterben können. Tränen traten ihr in die Augen.

„Gibt es nicht ein Gesetz, dass reinblütige Zaubererkinder nicht in der Mugglewelt aufwachsen dürfen?", fragte sie kläglich. Harry erblasste. Wenn das wahr war…

„Ja, so ein Gesetz gibt es", bestätigte Draco, der sich die Wappen immer noch genau anschaute. „Ich könnte schwören dass ich das Wappen kenne."

Draco wusste nicht inwiefern er das alles auffassen sollte. Alles schien plötzlich einen anderen Standpunkt zu bekommen. Die Andeutungen, die Bemerkungen und die Information die die beiden Gryffindor hatten fallen lassen waren mehr als genug um Draco zu irritieren und nachdenklich zu stimmen.

„Es ist Snapes Wappen", antwortete Harry. Zu viele Gedanken überfielen ihn. Sein Ärger war geschürt. Und Dracos überraschtes Gesicht half ihn kaum darüber hinweg.

„Ich muss Gringotts antworten", stammelte er nun und nahm Draco das Papier mit dem Blutzauber ab und verließ den Raum. Doch er schickte die Eule zu Dumbledore, mit der Mitteilung, dass er sich selbst darum kümmern würde aber Dankbar für das Angebot war. Er rief seine Krähe zu sich um ihr dann den Erbnachweis zu übergeben. Sie war am Morgen zurückgekehrt ohne Antwort.

Wenn Remus sich an Dumbledore gewendet hatte dann würde es für Harry schwieriger werden. Schwieriger und vermutlich auch gefährlicher. Er hoffte inständig, dass er mit seinem Vertrauen in Remus nicht falsch lag.

--

Die Aufgabe für den Tag, wie Harry wenig später herausfand, war es als Gruppe eine Leistung ihrer Wahl zu vollbringen, die sich positiv für ihre Schulleistung auswirken würde. Darunter konnte verstanden werden: 1) Eine Studienrunde, alle lernten zusammen und sollten sich gegenseitig helfen. 2) Ein Projekt aus einem Fach ihrer Wahl 3) oder etwas das sie der Schulleitung nach den drei Wochen präsentieren sollten.

Sie waren alle nicht begeistert.

Nachdem keiner wirklich einen Vorschlag hatte und auch absolut keiner Lust zu einer Zusammenarbeit hatte, war es Hermine die in das dritte Geschoss gestapft war um einfach irgend was zu machen und es dann als Gruppenarbeit einzureichen.

Harry folgte ihr wenig später mit einer Tasse warmen Kakao als Versöhnung, schließlich wollte er sie nicht noch weiter verstimmen. Er fand sie über einem Kessel gebeugt. Sie hatte ihr Zaubertrank-Koffer mitgenommen zu seinem erstaunen und die kleine Feuerstelle im Koffer reichte gerade aus um den Kessel zu erhitzen.

„Ich habe dir Kakao mitgebracht." Er stellte die Tasse auf den Tisch an dem er in der Nacht gesessen hatte und öffnete das Fenster zu einem Spalt um den Dunst abzulassen.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm und nickte kommentarlos. Ein klares Zeichen dass er sie besser in Ruhe lassen sollte. Er seufzte nur und nahm Platz und holte das Buch hervor, dass er bereits zur Hälfte gelesen hatte. Er würde ihr wenigstens Gesellschaft leisten.

Blaise und Draco erschienen irgendwann später einfach um nachzuschauen was die beiden Gryffindor trieben nur um sich selbst in dem Raum nieder zu lassen. Der Raum war groß genug für sechs Personen selbst wenn Hermine genug Platz einnahm, in dem sie den Kessel aufgestellt hatte.

Als letzte kam Pansy und kuschelte sich neben Draco auf die Couch auf der er gesessen hatte und dabei war einen Aufsatz fertig zu stellen, den sie alle noch vor ihrer Reise aufbekommen hatten.

Eine Stunde ließ jeder Hermine in Ruhe ihre Arbeit tun und beschäftigte sich individuell selbst auch wenn Pansy das überhaupt nicht passte. Doch weder Draco noch Blaise waren gewillt ihr Unterhaltung zu bieten. Dadurch zog sie den Entschluss etwas zu unternehmen.

„Pansy, NICHT!" Doch Dracos Warnung kam zu spät. Die blonde Slytherin hatte bereits mit einem finsteren Grinsen das Eidechsenkraut in den Trank fallen gelassen. Der Kessel der im Zentrum des Raumes gestanden hatte fing an gefährlich zu brodeln und Blaise und Harry waren von ihren Plätzen auf der jeweils anderen Seite des Raumes aufgesprungen.

Hermine war erschrocken und ließ die Zutaten für den eigentlichen Trank fallen und spürte nur noch wie sie von jemanden auf den Boden geworfen wurde.

Die Erschütterung, die durch das kleine Haus ging in dem die fünf Schüler von Hogwarts für den Zeitraum von drei Wochen untergebracht waren um nach Dumbledores großartiger Idee Häuserfreundschaft zu entwickeln, dauerte Sekunden an bevor sie abklang.

Die Gruppe, die man nach weiß Merlin wo verbannt worden war, waren Zeuge von hellen weißen Funken bevor der Trank aus dem Kessel schoss und in alle Richtungen versprüht wurde.

* * *

:-P Kiss ya all.

* * *


	3. Erwachen, erahnen, fürchten

**Kapitel 3 – Erwachen, erahnen, fürchten**

Pansy spürte den Boden unter sich. Er war feucht und roch nach Vanille, doch obwohl sie den Geruch mochte drehte sich ihr Magen ungemütlich. Ihr Kopf fühlte sich an, als hätte sie Alkohol bis zum Umfall getrunken und sie konnte sich nicht erinnern ob nicht gerade das vorgefallen war.

Ihr Magen krampfte sich zusammen und mit einem ungeschickten Satz war sie auf den Beinen und lief ohne auch nur auf ihre Umgebung zu achten, zu dem nahe gelegenen Klo und ließ die Tür krachend ins Schloss fallen, bevor sie ihren Körper von jeglicher Substanz befreite.

Tränen brannten ihr in den Augen und sie hatte das Gefühl ihre Schädeldecke explodierte. Mit unendlicher Mühe schaffte sie es sich aus ihrer Kleidung zu befreien und sich in die Duschkabine zu bewegen, wo sie den Wasserstrahl anwarf und sich ungeschickt auf den gekachelten Boden setzte und das Wasser nieder prasseln ließ.

_'Das muss der schlimmste Kater sein, den ich je erlebt habe._´, schalt sie sich selbst.

Ihre Finger zitterten. Und sie presste ihren Kopf gegen ihre Knie in der Hoffnung der Schmerz würde nachlassen. Ihre Finger glitten in ihre blonde Mähne und waren dabei die Kopfhaut zu massieren, als neben dem nassen Haar noch etwas anderes auf ihrem Kopf war.

Ruckartig und mit weiten Augen zog sie ihre Finger zurück und blickte auf eine weiß-goldene Feder. An ihr klebte leicht getrocknetes Blut.

Ihre Kehle schnürte sich zusammen unter der dunklen Vorahnung, dass das was immer es auch zu bedeuten hatte, es nicht gut sein konnte. Pansy fühlte wie ihr Magen sich erneut ungemütlich drehte.

Komplett nass und unbeholfen wechselte sie ihre Position zur Toilette und übergab sich erneut. Es ging ihr so elend, dass bereits schwarze Punkte vor ihren Augen tanzten.

--

Seine Augen brannten und sein Körper lag mit dem Rücken gegen das Bücherregal. Auf seinen Lippen schmeckte er den eisernen Geschmack von Blut. Merlin... er wusste, das war bereits das erste Anzeichen für ein Problem, von dem er kaum die Ausmaße ahnen konnte. Es war diese Befürchtung die ihn aus seiner Starre holte.

Der Trank, die Explosion. Er hörte wie jemand aus dem Raum flüchtete, doch er sah nur ein Paar Füße, bevor eine Tür hinter derjenigen ins Schloss fiel.

Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar und hielt augenblicklich inne. Mit angehaltenem Atem drehte er seinen Hand Rücken zu sich und gab ein Keuchen von sich. In Blutrot war ein Pentagramm auf seinem Handrücken eingraviert und innerhalb des Pentagramms war ein Zeichen das er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

„Oh Merlin!"

--

Harry hatte Hermine mit sich auf den Boden gerissen, als der Kessel explodiert war. Dann war alles schwarz. Hermine war es die ihn rüttelte und schüttelte, bis er mit einem Keuchen aus der Bewusstlosigkeit gerissen wurde. Schmerzen explodierten entlang seines Körpers. Erst heiß dann kalt. Sein Magen krümmte sich und er unterdrückte nur gewaltsam den Drang sich zu übergeben.

„Oh mein… Merlin, Harry? Was ist passiert?"

Die andere Gryffindor sah extrem blass aus, als er sie erblickte. Irgendetwas war gewaltig anders, doch er konnte es einfach nicht erkennen. Sein Kopf dröhnte unter Schmerzen. Er schmeckte frisches Blut auf seinen Lippen.

„Hermine bist du ok? Ich kann kaum sehen."

Er hörte wie sie schluchzte.

„Ich mach mir mehr Sorgen um dich." Ihre Finger glitten über seine Wange hin zu seinen Augen und sie wischte Flüssigkeit von seinem Augenlid. Als sie ihm die Finger zeigte sah er verschwommen das Rot an ihren Fingern. Er selbst griff sich irritiert gegen die Augen, nur um gegen einen Widerstand zu kommen. Seine Brille, wie er schnell erkannte. Er zog sie von seiner Nase und schloss seine Augen, die ihn schmerzten.

Warum um Himmels Namen passierte ihm das. Was auch immer es war, er wollte es eigentlich auch nicht wissen.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, blickte er in die immer noch weit aufgerissenen Augen von Hermine. Er konnte sie erkennen. Das Schlucken fiel ihm auf einmal schwer, als er seinen Blick abwendete und er nicht weit von ihnen entfernt Draco Malfoy liegen sah.

„Fuck!" Harry stand langsam auf und war froh, als er nicht das Gleichgewicht verlor. Hermine hatte nun ihren Blick auch auf Draco geworfen.

"Das ganze Blut, oh Merlin, lebt er?" Hermine würgte hinter ihm ein Schluchzen herunter. Sie sah sich im Raum nach den anderen beiden Slytherins um, aber keiner der beiden war anwesend. Doch sie erkannte Blutflecken und Angst überfiel sie. Warum war das passiert? Vor allem was war nach der Explosion geschehen?

Harry kniete über dem Blonden. Blut verklebte das seidige Haar, welches ihm nun bis über die Schultern reichte. Überall befleckte die rote Substanz den Jugendlichen und Harry wusste, dass er kaum anders aussehen durfte. Hermine hatte wesentlich weniger Stellen, wo sich Wunden zu befinden schienen.

Blaise und Pansy waren weg und blockierten vermutlich die jeweiligen Bäder und Harry war durchaus besorgt, vor allem um Draco, der bislang weder durch seine Versuche ihn zu wecken erwacht war, noch sah er sonderlich gesund aus. Die Haut war überaus blass und der Atem war unregelmäßig.

"Ich bringe ihn in unser Zimmer. Das Blut muss weg, um zu sehen, ob irgendwelche Wunden dringend behandelt werden müssen. Bitte schau nach Pansy und Blaise. Was auch immer ist, bitte komm erst zu mir, bevor wir uns an Hogwarts wenden."

Im ersten Moment verstand sie nicht, warum sie sich nicht an Hogwarts wenden sollten, bis ihr klar wurde, dass sie für den Vorfall vermutlich suspendiert, wenn nicht sogar der Schule verwiesen werden konnten. Sie nickte eilig und blickte ein weiteres Mal besorgt auf Draco. Sie hatte mehr als Angst, doch Harry würde die Situation nicht ausnutzen um sich zu rächen, das hatte er nie getan, wenn sich der andere nicht währen konnte und jetzt erst recht nicht. Dem Slytherin würde nichts passieren. Wäre Ron anstelle von Harry hier, dann wäre das was anderes.

Als Hermine davon eilte, schlang Harry den bewusstlosen und verletzten Jugendlichen in die Arme. Er konzentrierte sich auf sein Inneres. Was auch immer mit dem Zaubertrank geschehen war, er hatte Einfluss auf die Struktur seiner Magie genommen. Beklemmende Angst durchzog ihn, als er sich zu seinem magischen Kern vorarbeitete und halb blind durch den Korridor und dann die Treppe zusammen mit Draco hinab lief. Und Draco war kein Leichtgewicht.

Schwer atmend legte er den Blonden auf sein Bett und wischte sich mit dem Blut verkrusteten Ärmel über die Stirn. Ihm war schlecht, doch er selbst konnte erst mal auf sein Wohlergehen verzichten. Er versetzte sich in die geübte Trance und durchforstete sein Inneres bis er auf die Kernstruktur seiner Magie traf.

In einem Netz aus verschiedenen Farben lag seine Magie eingebettet und pulsierte beständig mit seinem Herzschlag. Als er auf die Quelle zugriff, glühte die Struktur grell auf.

„Enervate." Es war schwieriger nach der Magie zu greifen und sie zu wirken, als es jemals zuvor gewesen war, doch das Resultat kam sofort. Draco schrie auf, als hätte Harry ihm mehr Schmerzen zugefügt als ihn nur aufzuwecken. Der Gryffindor wich erschrocken zurück, bevor er mitbekam was er soeben getan hatte.

„Draco!" Harry nahm die geballten Hände des anderen vorsichtshalber in einen festen Griff. Doch Draco war zu sehr beschäftigt, sich zu krümmen. Blut lief seine Wange hinunter. Ein makaberer Anblick, den Harry würgen ließ.

Er musste irgendetwas tun, um dem anderen zu helfen, doch er war hilflos. Er wusste nicht was. Er wusste weder was hier vorging noch wie man helfen konnte. Er wollte fragen, doch Draco sah nicht aus als könnte er antworten.

‚Ich muss etwas machen!'

Dracos Atem war unregelmäßiger als zuvor. Kalter Schweiß lief ihm die Stirn hinab und von der Wärme der Hände ausgehend vermutete Harry hohes Fieber. Vielleicht Verletzungen?

Um Harrys Hände bildete sich eine grüne Aura. Erst hätte er sie nicht bemerkt, wenn er nicht dieses kribbelnde Gefühl in ihnen gespürt hätte, doch die Farbe wurde intensiver, bis sie sich um Draco wand. Harry schaute entsetzt auf seinen Zimmergenossen. Er hatte Angst vor sich selbst. Angst, dass er keine Kontrolle hatte über das, was geschah.

Doch Dracos Atem wurde langsamer, stabiler und seine zusammengekniffenen Augen öffneten sich vorsichtig.

Eisblaue Augen durchdrangen seine. Eisblau? Draco hatte graue Augen. Harry schluckte schwer. Merlin...

„Was… geht hier vor?" Die Stimme war rau.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er selbst war aschfahl. Er hatte keine Ahnung und er wusste absolut nicht, was er Draco sagen sollte.

„Ich weiß es… nicht." Harry ließ langsam die Hände los. Seine eigenen zitterten und er versuchte tief durch zu atmen, doch sein Körper schien den Schock noch nicht überwunden zu haben. Er stieß seinen Atem aus und spürte Schweiß von seiner Stirn laufen. Ihm war so unglaublich schlecht.

--

Wie Hermine es geschafft hatte alle beide Slytherins aus dem Bad zu holen, wusste Harry nicht, doch er war froh, dass sie alle erschienen waren. Hunger hatte niemand und Harry hätte es selbst auch nicht geschafft, Essen zu kochen. Ganz alleine der Gedanke daran, ließ seinen unruhigen Magen aufleben.

Blaise war leichenblass und hätte mit Draco in einem Wettbewerb vielleicht sogar gewonnen. Seine Haare normalerweise rabenschwarz wie Harrys, waren nun mit braun und Rottönen durchzogen. Seine Saphir Augen stachen da kontrastreich hervor. Er hielt seine Hände unterm Tisch. Auf ihnen hatte Harry merkwürdige Symbole gesehen.

Harry selbst, der sich erst sehr spät im Spiegel gesehen hatte, war schockiert und erschrocken gewesen. Nicht nur hatte er mit Brille nichts mehr erkennen können, sondern seine Sehstörung schien sich korrigiert zu haben. Seine Augen wirkten ohne die Brille eindeutig besser. Seine Ohren, normalerweise abgerundet, waren nun spitz und ähnelten nun Dracos, der dieselbe Veränderung aufwies. Sein Haar war jedoch immer noch das selbe Nest aus widerwilligen Haaren. Seine Eckzähne waren weiter ausgeprägt. Seine Fingernägel ähnelten Krallen und obwohl er vampirische Merkmale zeigte, so schlug sein Herz und er durstete nicht nach Blut.

Pansy mit den goldenen Federn im Haar wirkte komplett verändert. Ihre Haut war bronzefarben und ihre Augen waren intensiv und markant. Sie waren nun noch durch die Röte der vergangenen Tränen verstärkt und sie wich den Anwesenden mit den Augen aus.

Draco der verwunderlicherweise neben Harry saß, sah sich die anderen verwundert an. Er selbst hatte sein nun langes blondes Haar in einem Band nach hinten gebunden. Spitze Ohren, Blässe, makellose Haut und wenn er das richtig einschätzte war er um einige wenige Zentimeter gewachsen.

Hermine schob ihr welliges Haar aus ihren Gesicht. Ihre Augen schimmerten irritiert in einem Bernsteinbraun und wanderten dann zu beinahe goldenen Augen, als sie wieder Pansys Hand ergriff. Sie hatte kaum Veränderungen aufgewiesen im Gegensatz zu den anderen.

„Wir stecken ganz schön in der Scheiße." Pansy rollte ihre Augen und gab ein Schnauben von sich. Blaise sah sie verärgert an, doch auch als er bereits zu einer vernichtenden Antwort auf ihr Verhalten ausarten wollte, wurde ihm schmerzhaft gegen das Schienbein getreten. Schuldzuweisungen, wie Draco selber wusste, würde ihnen nicht helfen.

„Was sollte der Trank werden?" Draco sprach ruhig und bedacht, nicht weitere Konflikte zu entfachen.

„Es sollte die Animagusfigur des Trinkers deuten. Spiritus Bestia.", entgegnete Hermine.

Draco runzelte die Stirn und auch Blaise versuchte angestrengt nachzudenken. Harry hingegen gab sich erst gar nicht die Mühe.

Harry räusperte sich.

„Es ist nur eine vage Vermutung, aber könnte es möglich sein, dass wir magische Kreaturen sind? Ich sehe aus wie ein Vampir, von dem was ich aus der Beschreibung gelernt hab, so richtig nun auch wieder nicht, weil ich lebe und auch kein Blut will. Pansy sieht aus wie eine Mythengestalt aus Büchern aus, die ich mal gesehen hab." Pansy biss sich auf die Lippen und hielt dem Blick von Harry nicht stand.

„Es wäre gut, wenn ich zur Winkelgasse gehe. In der Zeit kommt ihr bestimmt zu einer möglichen Reaktion von Eidechsenkraut auf den Rest des Trankes. "

Vier Gesichter sahen ihn verständnislos an. Hermine rieb sich den Nasenrücken, doch ihre Augen verließen seine nicht. Ihre argwöhnischen Augen waren nun dunkelbraun.

„Und wie willst DU das anstellen? Willst du mal eben rüberflohen?" Sie klang spöttisch und Harry wusste, dass sie das auch war. Sie war gestresst und sie hielt das alles als einen schlechten Scherz, den Harry gerade aus dem Ärmel schüttelte und er verengte seine Augen genervt.

„Soweit ich weiß, sind wir nicht im Flohnetzwerk verankert. Ich dachte da eher ans Apparieren.", gab er mit einem bösen Blick zu bestätigen. Mit einer Handbewegung warf er seine Magie durch den Raum und ohne zu schauen wusste er, dass er die Teekanne zu sich gerufen hatte. Als sie seine Hand erreichte, folgten fünf Tassen, die sich vor jeden der Anwesenden stellten.

„Tee?" Sein Gesicht spiegelte nicht wider, wie sehr er die erschrockenen und ungläubigen Gesichter aller Anwesenden genoss. Doch er hasste es in Frage gestellt zu werden. Er schenkte sich selbst eine Tasse ein. Der Tee dampfte unter der erneuten Erwärmung. Er blickte zu Draco, der im Moment des Blickkontaktes seinen Mund abrupt schloss aber zu der unausgesprochenen Frage nur nickte.

„Seit… wann?" Hermine war aschfahl.

„Seit einer Weile." Er nahm einen Schluck von seiner Tasse, nachdem er die Kanne an Hermine weitergereicht hatte. „Meinst du wirklich, ich würde mir sonst meinen Stab abnehmen lassen, damit Dumbledore noch mehr Überwachungsmaßnahmen darüber ausspricht, während ich in weiß Merlin wo versauern darf."

„Merlin…", flüsterte Blaise, der seinen Blick hastig vom Gryffindor abwendete.

Draco hingegen wendete seinen Blick nicht ab, als Harry seinen streifte.

„…Klingt nach einer logischen Erklärung. Kommend von einem Gryffindor ist das jedoch etwas eigenartig. Slytherins denken eher so..."

Harry lachte und Hermine ließ eine Andeutung von einem Lächeln über ihre Lippen streifen. „Gryffindor ist mein sekundäres Haus, mein primäres Haus ist eigentlich Slytherin und war es schon immer."

Theoretisch hätte sie an diesem Tag nichts mehr schockieren dürfen, nicht nachdem sie miterlebt hatten, wie die beiden Gryffindors vorgeschlagen hatten, Dumbledore Informationen vorzuenthalten, nachdem dramatische Folgen des explodierten Trankes und Harrys Magie, die er ohne einen Zauberstab benutzen konnte. Doch die drei Slytherinschüler sahen Harry an, als wäre er ein Außerirdischer.

„Habt ihr kein sekundäres Haus, in das ihr hättet gehen können, wenn eure Slytherineigenschaften nicht überragt hätten? Hermine zum Beispiel hätte auch nach Ravenclaw gehen können. Ich hab mein sekundäres Haus genommen. Dumbledore hatte sich echt mühe gegeben meine Meinung gegenüber Slytherin so zu formen, dass ich den sprechenden Hut überstimmt habe."

„Wenn man es so nimmt, dann ist Ravenclaw auch mein sekundäres Haus.", gab Blaise von sich nachdem er seine Stimme wieder fand. Er schaute kurz zu Hermine, die ein Lächeln zu dem Slytherin warf. Draco schwieg und sah in seine Tasse, bevor er an ihr nippte.

Harry stand auf und rief seinen Mantel zu sich.

„Die Läden werden nicht mehr lange offen haben, deswegen gehe ich jetzt. Wenn Hogwarts hiervon erfährt, bin ich nicht der einzige, der vermutlich die Folgen zu spüren bekommt." Seine Worte fielen nicht auf taube Ohren und Blaise und Pansy zuckten beinahe unwillkürlich zusammen.

„Nimm mich mit..., bitte. Vielleicht kann ich helfen." Draco sah Harry durchdringend an. Sein helles Haar wirkte auffällig und doch unterschied es sich irgendwie von dem des älteren Malfoys.

Harry überlegte einen Moment. Noch immer spürte er die Folgen des Trankes. Er hatte gehofft, dass es sich legen würde, doch bislang fühlte er sich an als könnte er eine Woche schlafen.

Hermine presste ihre Lippen zusammen, doch zuckte nur mit den Achseln. Sie stand aber ebenfalls auf und nahm einen Zettel und notierte etwas darauf, was sich letztendlich als eine Einkaufsliste für ihn erschloss. Letztendlich gab er Draco sein Einverständnis. Es würde ihm nicht schaden den Slytherin bei sich zu haben. Zumindest hoffte er das.

--

Harry lief die Winkelgasse in schnellen Schritten entlang. Draco versuchte mit ihm mitzuhalten. Es regnete genauso stark, wie es in Ashwell tat und die Winkelgasse war so gut wie leer. Menschen suchten sich Überdachungen, um die Zeit zu verweilen.

Harry hatte einen leichten Zauber gesprochen, der wie ein Schirm über ihn und Malfoy hing. Der Regen prallte daran ab und ließ sie relativ gut passieren, nass wurden sie leider dennoch. Sein erstes Ziel war Flourish und Blotts. Sein getarntes Ich strich sich durch das nasse braune Haar.

Draco schüttelte sich, als sie den Laden endlich betraten und hätte am liebsten den Mantel von sich gezogen, doch er unterband den Drang und lief zu einem der Regale. Seine Haare waren ein dunkleres blond und immer noch so lang. Er würde sie sich schneiden müssen und es graute ihm bereits davor. Währenddessen überblickten seine Augen die Titel in der Abteilung und zog zwei hervor.

_Magische Wesen und ihr Lebensraum_

_Kreaturen unter uns_

_'Kreaturen unter uns_' war sehr fiktiv wie Draco empfand und er stellte es in das Regal zurück.

Nach einer halben Stunde kam Harry auf ihn zu. Er hielt fünf Bücher in seinen Armen. Zwei davon waren Enzyklopädien und ganz alleine mit einem der beiden Bücher würde man jemanden erschlagen können. Die anderen drei waren über Heilkunst, Animagi und gehobene Illusionszauber und Tarnzauber.

„Hast du etwas gefunden?" Doch der Blick auf die drei Bücher, die Draco rausgesucht hatte reichte um zu wissen, dass der Slytherin seine Wahl getroffen hatte. Zwei Lehrbücher über Kreaturen der magischen Welt und den verschiedenen Kontinenten und das andere über Zaubertränke. Letzteres war jedoch für seinen privaten Gebrauch und er machte Harry darauf aufmerksam, dass er ihm das Geld zurückzahlte, sobald er wieder offiziell die Zaubererbank betreten konnte. Doch Harry zeigte ihm an, dass es okay war.

Der Gryffindor bezahlte den enormen Betrag, der für die Bücher verlangt wurde, schrumpfte die Bücher und ließ sie in seiner Manteltasche verschwinden. Er hatte extra noch zuvor Geld aus seinem Verließ holen müssen, um die Erledigungen zu tätigen.

Wie gerne Draco Fragen stellen wollte, es gab so vieles, dass ihm anders erschien und er bemühte sich nicht in seine gewohnte Manier zu verfallen, sondern Harry schweigsam zu folgen als sie wieder in den Regen wanderten. Harry blickte den Slytherin kurz an und deutete auf die Nokturngasse. Sie liefen im Schweigen und es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl.

„Wenn wir schon mal hier sind, kann ich gleich meine Bestellung abholen. Brauchst du noch irgendwas?" Zauberer und Hexen schoben sich an ihnen vorbei. um schnell zu ihrem Ziel zu gelangen. Nicht einer würdigte sie eines Blickes und Draco zog seinen Mantel enger.

„Wir könnten einen Hitzekristall besorgen, dann müssten wir uns nicht so darum bemühen, ständig Feuerholz nachzulegen." Harry nickte nachdenklich.

„Willst du mitkommen oder willst du den Hitzekristall besorgen gehen?" Normalerweise würde Draco alleine losziehen und schnell die Besorgung machen, um dem Gryffindor zu entweichen, doch jetzt war er zu neugierig.

„Ich komme mit." Harry nickte und führte sie weiter in die Nokturngasse hinein. Der Slytherin war jedoch enttäuscht als das einzige was Harry besorgte ein weiteres Buch war. Er hatte keinen genauen Blick darauf werfen können, bevor Harry es ebenfalls geschrumpft und verstaut hatte.

Draco führte sie danach weiter, um einen Hitzekristall zu besorgen. Der Stein war relativ klein und glühte Orange als der Verkäufer ihn demonstrierte. Trotz der enormen Kosten ließ Harry ihn sich einpacken, damit er ihn sicher nach Hause transportieren konnte und legte dem überraschten Verkäufer die Gallonen bar auf den Tresen.

Erst als beide Jugendlichen den kleinen Laden verließen, ließ der Regen allmählich nach.

Harry seufzte, er sah den Laden in der Nokturngasse nun das dritte Mal an diesem Abend, bald würde er schließen und irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl er sollte dorthin, ganz alleine weil er in Begleitung von Draco war.

Er lief nun darauf zu und öffnete die Tür.

Der Laden war nicht allzu groß und überall befanden sich Materialien und Zutaten. Es war ein Verkäufer der mit dunklem, langen Haar auf sie zu kam.

„Sie begehren neue Zauberstäbe?" Draco sah sich die Wände an. Im hinteren Teil des Ladens waren bereits gefertigte Stäbe säuberlich verpackt. Der Laden wirkte überdurchschnittlich im Vergleich zu den anderen Geschäften in der Nokturngasse.

Harry nickte.

„Für meinen Begleiter und mich. Wir bräuchten einen, der vom Ministerium nicht erfasst wird." Draco wirbelte überrascht zu Harry herum, doch er schwieg bei dem ermahnenden Blick, den Harry ihm zuwarf. Der Verkäufer schwieg kurz und nickte bedenklich.

„Einen neuen spezifisch erstellten oder einen bereits erstellten?" Der Mann rieb sich über seinen dürren Handrücken.

„Einen neuen spezifisch erstellten. Dieser Kauf ist jedoch nicht weiter zu tragen. Ich erwünsche absolute Diskretion. Können sie diese beschwören oder sollte ich mich an einen anderen Händler wenden?" Harrys Stimme war von einer Autorität getränkt, die Draco stark an seinen Hauslehrer erinnerte. Der Verkäufer jedoch nickte nur verständnisvoll und schwor bei gerechter Bezahlung den Kauf niemals zu erwähnen oder zu erfassen.

„Bitte treten sie vor. Ich brauche einen Tropfen ihres Blutes." Harry deutete Draco an, dass er zuerst bedient werden würde.

Der Tropfen wurde auf eine Kristallkugel aufgetragen, die sich bei der Berührung des Blutes in schillernde Farben verwandelte.

„Der Kern des Stabes ist eine überraschende Zusammenstellung, Mr. Malfoy. Wenn ich mich richtig entsinne haben sie eine Einhornsträne und einen Eiskristall als Kern. Für ihren neuen brauche ich einen Splitter eines Mondspiegels, sehr schwer zu bekommen und sehr selten bei einem Kern." Der Hersteller ging in seinen Hinterraum um das Objekt zu holen.

„Warum bezahlst du mir einen neuen Stab?", keifte Draco. Der Effekt ging jedoch verloren bei Harry, der besorgt darüber erschien, dass der Ladeninhaber Draco erkannt hatte. Scheinbar hatte nicht nur Ollivander die Gabe Menschen zu erkennen, wenn er sie sah, egal ob sie maskiert oder mit einem Tarnzauber versehen waren.

„Wir sind drei Wochen in einem Merlinverlassenen Ort und ich kann nicht alles ohne Stab. Es ist anstrengender, als mit einem Stab und du wirst ihn genauso brauchen. Ich glaube, dass Dumbledore irgendetwas geplant hat, außerdem muss man beachten, dass ich mehr Feinde habe als mir lieb ist. Wenn sich es noch mal ergibt, bringe ich die anderen auch noch her." Seine Stimme war gedämpft und Draco konnte nicht antworten als Herr Gavallere, so stand es zumindest auf einem Schild auf seinem Tresen, zurückkehrte und ein milchiges Glasstück, dass silbrig glänzte ablegte, von dem Harry bereits weiter entfernt die Zauberkraft pulsieren fühlte. Daneben legte Gavallere Einhornhaare und eine schwarze Schuppe.

„Ihr Vater war nicht sehr erfreut damals als ich Ihnen offenbarte, dass eine Einhornsträne zu ihrem Zauberstabskern gehörte." Draco zuckte zusammen.

„Er fand den Gedanken abscheulich, dass ich den Kern von einer so zarten und absoluten Lichtgestalt bekam", antwortete Draco in gepresst ruhiger Stimme. Harry schnaubte leise.

„Absurd so zu denken. Die Träne eines Einhorns, besonders wenn freiwillig gegeben, ist weit aus stärker als so manch andere Kerne. Sie ist gut für Heil oder Defensivsprüche in Kombination mit einem Eiskristall verstärkt sie Offensivsprüche. Der Träger eines solchen Stabes ist nicht wie von vielen gedacht unbedingt „Warmherzig" oder gar ein „Weißmagier" sondern er könnte einfach weise oder intelligent sein."

Gavallere nickte. „Sie wissen gut bescheid, Mister Potter. Jedoch zurück zu ihrem neuen Kern, Mister Malfoy. Sie haben eine kraftvolle Zusammenstellung. Splitter eines Mondspiegels, Einhornhaare aus der Mähne und die Schuppe eines Indigodrachens. Es ist immer erstaunlich in wie weit man sich verändern kann nach einigen Jahren. Nun zum Holz..." Gavallere kam herum und lief zu Draco und nahm dessen Arm.

„12 Zoll wären angemessen. Weißdorn könnten wir wieder verwenden oder Rotbuche." Er ging zu den Regalen und holte zwei Scheiten des jeweiligen Holzes. Er reichte Draco erst die Rotbuche und kurz danach den Weißdorn.

„Bei welchem hatten sie ein besseres Gefühl?" Draco wog noch mal beide Holzscheiten.

„Irgendwie sind sie beide merkwürdig. Es ist nicht das gleiche Gefühl wie damals dabei." Gavallere schwieg kurz und brachte die Scheiten wieder weg und ging dann durch die Reihen und kam mit einer weiteren Scheite wieder.

Ein Lächeln glitt auf Dracos Gesicht als er das Holz unter seinen Fingern spürte.

„Interessante Wahl. Dattelpalme oder Phoenixbaum bei uns."

Es dauerte eine Weile, in der Draco und Harry zusahen wie er den Kern erschuf und ihn in einen 12 Zoll langen Stab einband. Doch Dracos Gesichtsausdruck, als er den Stab in den Händen hielt, erinnerte Harry stark an den Besuch bei Ollivander Jahre zuvor, wo er seinen Stab erhalten hatte.

„Mister Potter, ich weiß aus sicherer Quelle, dass sie eine Phönixfeder im Kern haben. Einen, den es als solchen noch einen Bruder hat."

Harry nickte und ließ einen Tropfen seines Blutes auf die Kugel tropfen. Wieder erschien ein Kaleidoskop an verschiedenen Farben. Von violett zu einem satten grün und weiter zu schwarz und einem dunklen blau. Gavallere schien darin jedoch mehr zu sehen, als nur Farben, denn er runzelte angestrengt die Augen, als würde er lesen können, was der Kern wäre. Es wirkte wie ein Wahrsager, der in seiner Kugel Geheimnisse lesen konnte, die andere nicht konnten und vielleicht tat er genau das, denn er verschwand kurzzeitig wieder.

„Hier haben wir die Kralle einer Chimäre, die Träne eines Dhampir und das Gift einer Königskobra." Gavallere rümpfte verwirrt seine Nase. Das wich von der Phönixfeder stark ab. Harry fühlte jedoch, wie seine Magie bereits nach den Materialien sich ausstreckte und um sie wickelte.

Harry streckte seinen Arm ein wenig und Gavallere nahm Maß vom Arm.

„12 Zoll für Sie ebenfalls. Das Holz muss sehr robust sein, um den Kern zu beherbergen. Schwarzes Ebenholz." Er holte die Scheite und reichte es Harry, der verwundert auf das Holz schaute.

„Es kribbelt."

„Sehr gut, sehr gut." Bemerkte Gavallere und machte sich an die Arbeit, den Kern zu formen.

„Sie haben einen sehr ungewöhnlichen Zauberstab. Ich würde eine Einschätzung machen und sagen, dass Sie nicht so ganz Weißmagier sind, wie Dumbledore sie versucht den Medien zu verkaufen."

„Wenn Sie nach meiner Loyalität fragen Mister Gavallere dann sollten sie wissen, dass ich mir alleine loyal bin." Harry sprach mit Nachdruck und Draco sah dem Verkäufer an, dass er nicht mit der Antwort gerechnet hatte.

Der neu gefertigte Stab lag auf dem Tresen. Er sah so anders aus und unterschied sich von seinem alten enorm. Er war beinahe schwarz und war auf eine Weise edler und stolzer, als der ursprüngliche. Harry wollte am liebsten den Stab an sich reißen, um zu testen, wie er sich in seiner Hand anfühlte, doch bevor er nicht bezahlt hatte, würde er auch den Stab nicht bekommen.

Der schwarzhaarige Jugendliche griff in seinen Beutel und holte die Gallonen, die er für die beiden Stäbe zahlen sollte und bedankte sich freundlich.

Ungeheure magische Kraft sammelte sich, als Harry den Stab ergriff. Er schwang ihn und rief ein Lumos, um zu sehen, welchen Effekt er erreichen konnte. Das Ergebnis ließ selbst den Verkäufer sprachlos werden. Das Licht war so grell, dass Harry den Spruch sofort zurücknehmen musste.

„Es war mir eine Ehre mit Ihnen Geschäfte zu machen, Mister Potte.r", murmelte der ältere Mann, als er seine Kunden verabschiedete.

--

Vielen Dank für die ganzen netten Reviews.

Tut mir leid dass es momentan so lange dauert mit dem Updaten, ich bin etwas im Stress und irgendwie finde ich nicht so oft die Zeit zum Schreibseln.

Dicken Kuss

Feilian


	4. blanke Nerven

**Kapitel 4 – blanke Nerven**

Hermine hielt den Knuddelmuff im Nacken mit Zeigefinger und Daumen fest und starrte ihn irritiert an. Sie hatte das Wesen unter ihrem Bett gefunden. Monster lebten also doch unterm Bett auch wenn das vanillefarbene Wesen nun nicht wirklich angsterregend war.

Sie hatte die Tiere das erste Mal in Grimmauldsplatz kennen gelernt als Mrs Weasley ein in einem der verdreckten Zimmer gefunden hatte.

„Oh, wo hast du denn den her? Hast du den mitgebracht?"

Blaise stand hinter ihr und griff nach dem wippendem Ding. Hermine drehte sich verwirrt zu dem Zauberer der nun das schmutzsaugende Knuddelwesen an sich drückte.

„Dir ist schon bewusst das das Ding da Schutz frisst und weiß Merlin wo schon überall war? Ich würde mir so etwas nie anschaffen."

Blaise schien sich nicht von Hermines Worten beeindrucken zu lassen und hielt das handgroße lebenden Wollknäul auf Augenhöhe.

„Keine Sorge ich beschütze dich, die böse Frau wird dir und dem Schmutz nicht mehr im Wege stehen. Du wirst dich wohl fühlen in meinem Zimmer." Der Knuddelmuff streckte seine kleine pinke Zunge raus und berührte Blaise Nase. Der Slytherin lachte amüsiert.

"Sicher das du nicht eher nach Huffelpuff gehörst?", erkundigte sich Hermine als sie sich wieder zurück lehnte im Sessel und auf die Uhr starrte. Harry und Draco waren nun schon zwei Stunden weg.

„Waaaaaaas? Wie kannst du mich so beleidigen?", spottete Blaise.

„Merlin Blaise, kannst du noch lauter sein? Ich glaub die Nachbarn haben dich nicht gehört und sag mir nicht du hast schon wieder so ein Ding...", stöhnte Pansy die vom Flur aus ins Wohnzimmer blickte.

In den vergangenen Stunden hatten Blaise und Pansy mindestens acht Streitgespräche angefangen über die kleinsten Sachen. Hermine konnte es nicht mehr hören. Wenn sie mit Ron genauso war dann musste sie sich echt bei Harry entschuldigen. Das konnte man ja nicht aushalten.

Die Stimmung hatte schlagartig umgeschlagen und Blaise sah nicht mehr im entferntesten so aus als würde er noch rumspaßen wollen. Er händigte Hermine das gefundene Tier wieder zurück und stapfte aus Pansy zu.

Die Stimmen der beiden Slytherin wurden wieder schriller und lauter und die Argumente über immer wieder wechselnde Dinge wurden banaler und obzöner. Auch wenn sie irgendwann nach oben gewandert waren um den Streit weiter auszufechten, so konnte Hermine allemal zuhören. Sie tat es jedoch nicht nachdem sie sich wieder darüber stritten, dass der Zaubertrank explodiert war.

Hermine rieb sich die Stirn um die Kopfschmerzen loszuwerden, immer mit dem Mantra die Ruhe zu bewahren.

So fanden Draco und Harry ihre Hausgenossen.

„Merlin, seid wann sind die beiden schon am Schreien?" Harry sah seine beste Freundin fragend an. Sie blickte überrascht auf. Sie hatte die beiden nicht reinkommen gehört. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf um anzudeuten das es einfach zulange war als das sie es genau wusste..

„Ich bring die beiden mal zum Schweigen." Harry nickte Draco dankbar zu. Der wiederum bestieg die Treppe mit einem Grinsen und spielte verdächtig mit seinem neuen Stab.

„Komm Hermine ich mach dir erst einmal einen Tee und dann mach ich ein Paar Sandwiches zum Abendbrot."

--

Draco amüsierte sich tierisch als plötzlich die beiden schreienden Slytherin verstummten und ihre Gesichter immer noch vor Wut verzerrt waren. Blaise war der erste der seinen Mund wieder schloss und sich zu ihm drehte und ihn wütend anfunkelte. Die Verwunderung folgte jedoch nur Sekunden später als sein Blick auf den neuen Stab fiel. Letztendlich entschied sich der Italiener dazu die Arme zu verschränken und eine Augenbraue hochzuziehen, da er ja eh nicht fluchen oder fragen konnte was los war.

Pansy hingegen fasste sich panisch gegen die Kehle bevor sie es Blaise nachmachte und Draco anstarrte. Ihr Ärger verflog nicht so schnell wie die ihres Gegenparts und sie starrte Draco bösartig an.

„Für heute reicht es. Ihr beide nervt."

Draco lief die Treppe hinunter und lief zielstrebig in die Küche. Es war der beliebteste Ort von den beiden Gryffindor und Draco fand Hermine über einer Tasse Tee. Harry stand vor dem Fenster und blickte in die trübe Landschaft. Um ihn herum schnitt sich das Brot von selbst und legte sich auf einen vorbereiteten Teller. Belag folgte darauf und schichtete sich zu ansehnlichen Sandwiches.

Harry spielte scheinbar gerne mit seiner Magie, denn er musste nicht einmal Blickkontakt halten um das Essen zu machen. Hermine starrte auf das sich selbst zubereitenden Essen mit einer Mischung aus Neid und Verwunderung. Sie sah nur kurz auf zu ihm und nickte mit einem erleichtertem Lächeln, dass vermutlich ihren Dank über die einkehrenden Ruhe ausdrücken sollte.

„Habt ihr ein Paar Bücher finden können?", forschte die brünette Jugendliche.

Draco nickte nur.

„Du bekommst eins nach dem Essen, dann kannst du in aller Ruhe nachlesen." Harry hatte sich zu den beiden wieder gedreht und stellte den Teller nun auf den Tisch.

--

Draco klopfte vorsichtig an der Tür. Blaise war als erster nach dem Essen gegangen und hatte nicht einmal gewartet um zu sehen ob irgendeines der drei Bücher die sie mitgebracht hatten über magische Wesen ihn definieren konnten.

„Hn." Kam es träge aus dem verschlossenen Zimmer und Draco der das als eine Einladung nahm ließ sich ins Zimmer.

Der Italiener saß auf seinem Bett und blickte Draco nicht einmal an. Er hatte kein Licht an und Draco ließ eine Kerze im Zimmer entflammen um wenigstens den anderen zu sehen.

„Hermine hat mir den für dich gegeben. Wenn du ihn nicht haben willst meinte sie sie würde ihn raus schmeißen." Draco warf den Knuddelmuff in den Schoß des anderen wo sich das Wesen mit einem surrendem _bsss_ beschwerte.

„Ich hatte mal einen als ich sechs war. Ich hab ihn versteckt damit meine Mutter ihn nicht finden konnte. Es war das einzig nette das ich damals hatte." Blaise strich dem Ball durch das weiche Fell. Es irritierte ihn nicht, dass eigentlich nur Mädchen das Wesen niedlich fanden. Selbst der Name sagte schon aus das es eigentlich lächerlich war.

„Deine Mutter hat ihn gefunden?"

Blaise nickte. Damals war der Schmutzfänger sein einziger wahrer Freund. Er musste nicht die Verhaltensregeln einhalten, er musste nicht immer höflich und distanziert sein er durfte hinter verschlossener Tür einfach nur er selbst sein. Obwohl er Draco bereits damals kannte waren sie nie ohne Aufsicht gewesen. Sie hatten sich erst viel später richtig kennen gelernt und hatten nach viel Reibereien Freundschaft geschlossen.

„Sie hat ihn verbrannt." Blaise seufzte.

„Und ich dachte schon meine Eltern waren abgedreht..." Draco saß auf dem anderem Bett gegenüber von Blaise. „Ich schätze der hier bleibt wohl hier? Eh? Er wäre viel cooler wenn er schwarz wäre."

Blaise ließ ein Lächeln über seine Züge gleiten und hob das Wesen aus seinem Schoß.

„Du mein lieber, wirst vermutlich selbst schwarz noch als niedlich einkategorisiert." Er ließ Draco jedoch die Farbe des Muffs ändern sodass er erst ein grelles grün annahm und dann letztendlich doch schwarz wurde.

„Also wirklich? Kinder!", schalt Hermine als sie sich durch den Türspalt schob und die beiden vorfand wie sie versuchten kleine Hörner auf das kleine Wesen zu zaubern. Ihr Grinsen jedoch verriet das sie es nicht wirklich ernst meinte.

„Demnächst grabt ihr Gartengnome aus um zu sehen wie viele ihr in Pansys Bett verstecken könnt." Die beiden Slytherin sahen sie mit neu gefundenem Respekt an.

„Nicht so tolle Zimmergenossin?", grinste Blaise als er den Muff beobachtete wie er sich unter seinem Bett versteckte.

„Wenn es keine Gespräche gibt, dann verstehen wir uns ganz gut und wenn sie nicht in die Nähe meiner Sachen geht auch." Hermine setzte sich neben Blaise aufs Bett und schlug das Buch auf. Ihre heitere Miene verschwand wieder.

„Ich weiß ihr wollt es nicht wirklich wissen, doch Harrys Vermutung ist leider richtig. Scheint so als wären wir nicht mehr ganz menschlich. Naja bis auf Blaise würde ich meinen."

Beide Jugendliche sahen sie überrascht und etwas unruhig an. Blaise schnaubte leise.

„Ich sah vorher nicht so aus."

„Schon klar, das will ich ja auch gerade erklären. Du musst nicht so nieder geschmettert aussehen. Es ist nichts schlimmes. Wenn das Buch korrekt ist dann zeigen die Symbole auf deinen Händen an, dass du ein Elementarmagier bist. Der Farbgebung deiner Haare nach tippe ich stark auf Feuer. Leider ist mein Buch nicht sehr konkret, vielleicht steht in dem was Harry gerade liest mehr drin."

Der Italiener war blass und sah auf seine Hände nieder. „Feuer?"

„Blaise das ist genial. Weißt du wie lange es her ist das es einen Elementmagier gab?"

Auf Dracos Frage schüttelte er nur den Kopf. Nicht dass er es unbedingt wissen wollte. Er wusste nicht was er mit der Information machen sollte, dass er Feuerelementarmagier war. Freude war nicht wirklich das Gefühl das ihn überkam, es war eher eine Mischung aus Schock, Panik und Überraschung.

„Es muss etwas 140 Jahre her sein, dass der letzte Elementmagier geboren wurde. Die Kräfte die du haben müsstest..." Draco schien Blaises Situation weit aus besser anzunehmen als der andere.

Hermine griff nach Blaise Hand.

„Du darfst es nicht als Fluch sehen. Es ist ein Geschenk. Harry hat mir ein Buch mitgebracht über Animagi, vielleicht finde ich die Lösung auch warum der Trank diese Auswirkung hatte und ob man es wieder rückgängig machen kann. Aber Draco hat Recht ein Elementmagier ist etwas besonderes." Hermine drückte die Hand bekräftigend.

„Aber... aber wenn der dunkle Lord davon erfährt..." Nun war es auch Draco der blass wurde.

„Dann wird er es nicht herausfinden!" Die Augen der Gryffindor leuchteten in einem gefährlichen goldgelb. Blaise sah auf ihre Hand, die seine noch immer umklammerte und hob diese etwas an. Die Fingernägel waren gewachsen und im Begriff sich zu Krallen zu formen als Hermine einen überraschten Laut von sich gab.

„Shit, es tut mir Leid Blaise. Mein Temperament ist wohl ein wenig mit mir durchgegangen. Merlin... wenn das immer passiert wenn ich sauer bin... das ist heute schon das dritte Mal", klagte die junge Frau und sah verlegen auf den Boden.

„Nichts passiert", beruhigte er sachte. Es war eigentlich nicht seine Art jemandem außerhalb Slytherins nett gegenüber zu sein. Doch die letzten beiden Tage hatten eindeutig bewiesen, dass hier in Ashwell sowieso der Ausnahmezustand herrschte. Und sie waren gerade erst angekommen. Das würden sehr lange drei Wochen werden.

„Ich glaube ich geh schlafen..." Hermine flüchtete aus dem Raum und ließ die Enzyklopädie zurück.

Draco blickte zu Blaise, der ebenfalls etwas irritiert zurückstarrte.

„Ist es ok wenn ich mich zurückziehe?" Blaise grinste auf die Frage und scheuchte den Blonden zur Tür.

„Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr. Und wenn was ist Kasimir wird mich beschützen. Also geh nur."

„Kasimir? Du hast das Ding Kasimir genannt? O man Blaise..." Draco lachte und verschwand.

--

Harry war überrascht als Hermine ihn um 4 Uhr Nachts Gesellschaft leistete in der Küche. Er selbst hatte vor einer Stunde aufgegeben Schlaf zu finden und hatte beschlossen dort weiterzumachen wo er am Vortag aufgehört hatte.

Soweit hatte er mehr Informationen über verschiedene Geschöpfe gesammelt die aber letztendlich wenig mit Ihnen zu tun hatte. Er war froh gewesen als er den Abschnitt im Buch über Trolle, Goblins und Zwerge überspringen konnte. Niemand zeigte auch nur ansatzweise Ähnlichkeiten mit ihnen. Er war jedoch überrascht wieviel Unterarten und Gattungen es gab zu den verschiedenen Wesen.

Mittlerweile hatte er es nicht mehr ausgehalten nach den Merkmalen von Draco, Pansy oder Hermine zu suchen und hatte den Bereich Vampire und andere Blutsauger aufgeschlagen.

„Hast du irgendetwas gefunden?" Hermine stellte eine Tasse Kaffee vor den Jugendlichen der in einem T-Shirt und dunklen Jeans gekleidet war.

„Noch nicht. Ich geh gerade die Vampirarten durch. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass man unterscheidet zwischen geborenen Vampiren und gebissenen Vampiren oder das es dann noch Clansmerkmale gibt..." Harry sah sie aus unergründlichen Augen an. Es war irritierend den Jugendlichen ohne Brille zu sehen.

„...Interessant...", murmelte sie.

„Alles ok?" Ihr schwarzhaariger, bester Freund sah sie besorgt an.

„Ich hasse es wenn ich nicht weiß was los ist. Ich fühle mich so verdammt machtlos. Ich habe keine Ahnung was mit meinem Körper passiert ist. Merlin, es ist mal gerade der dritte Tag von drei Wochen und ich habe das Gefühl das Chaos bricht über uns zusammen."

„Ein wenig melodramatisch. Es ist ja nicht das erste Mal wo wir dem Chaos gegenüberstehen." Harry zog die Brünette in eine leichte Umarmung.

„Ich könnte auch mal ohne leben", erklärte sie verzweifelt.

„Nicht nur du..." Harry schwieg eine Weile bevor er weiter sprach. „Du könntest die Schule wechseln."

„Merlin, manchmal bist du typisch Slytherin und dann im nächsten Moment so verdammt Gryffindor. Du kannst nichts dafür das die Prophezeiung auf dich zutrifft. Du kannst auch nichts dafür das wir so oft in Gefahr sind. Lieber habe ich dich als Freund und habe mein Leben abenteuerlicher und gefährlicher, als dich als Freund und Bruder zu verlieren." Hermine zog ihn fester zu sich.

„Meinst du Pansy ist eine Harpie?" Harry lachte.

„Wir können es ja herausfinden." Er grinste die Gryffindor an.

--

„Ich habe die ganze Nacht von dir geträumt", schnurrte Blaise als in die Küche kam und sich prompt neben Hermine setzte. Beide Gryffindor sahen ruckartig zu dem Slytherin. Dieser lehnte sich zu Hermine. „Und du riechst so gut..."

„Was zum..." Hermines Stimme kam panisch zwischen ihren Zähnen hervor. Sie konnte den Satz jedoch nicht beenden als der Italiener ihre Lippen in Beschlag nahm.

„Zabini!" Harry riss den Slytherin von Hermine und hielt ihn am Kragen von sich während er sich zwischen die beiden stellte. Die junge Frau war knallrot und ihre Lippen angeschwollen.

„Potter, lass mich los." Die Augen des Feuerelementars wirkten glasig als er mit beiden Händen versuchte Harrys Hand von seinem Kragen zu bekommen.

„Was ist los mit dir Zabini?" Harrys Halt um den Slytherin verstärkte sich als dieser brutaler versuchte zu Hermine zu gelangen.

„Ich halte es ohne sie nicht aus. Ich muss sie berühren." Hermine schluckte schwer und erhob sich aus ihrem Stuhl und distanzierte sich ein wenig mehr.

„Lass mich los", jammerte Blaise verzweifelt und Harry knirschte mit den Zähne als der andere ihm die Hand aufschürfte.

„Was geht hier vor sich?" Draco stand in der Tür mit erhobenen Zauberstab und blickte zwischen den dreien. Es war ersichtlich das er geweckt wurde, denn er stand nur in Boxershorts vor ihnen.

„Sag Potter er soll mich loslassen, ich muss zu ihr. Sie ist meine Göttin." Draco sah seinen Freund mit offenem Mund sprachlos an. Bitte was? „Bitte lass mich zu ihr. Sie soll mich erwählen."

Hermine hatte ihre Hand vor dem Mund zusammengeschlagen und sah panisch zu Blaise.

„_Stupefy._" So schwer es ihm fiel seinen eigenen Freund zu attackieren, normal war dessen Verhalten absolut nicht. Harry hatte Blaise vor einen ungemütlichen Sturz auf den Fliesenboden bewahrt. Mit ein wenig Umstand trugen die beiden Herren Blaise ins Wohnzimmer bevor sie zu Hermine zurückkehrten.

„Was in Merlins Namen war das?"

„Das wüsste ich auch gerne. Hermine alles ok?" Sie nickte etwas steif und immer noch purpurrot.

Harry erklärte kurz was Draco verpasst hatte, obwohl sich der Blonde das meiste zusammenreimen konnte bei dem roten Gesicht und den geschwollenen Lippen von Hermine.

Als sich jedoch kurze Zeit später auch Pansy darum bemühte die Gryffindor für sich zu gewinnen war Hermine kurz vorm Hyperventilieren und Harry und Draco schwer beschäftigt die Bücher zu wälzen, während die verbleibenden Slytherin vorerst im Wohnzimmer schliefen. Das Gefecht um Pansy von Hermine fernzuhalten hatte Draco mit Schrammen im Gesicht hinterlassen, während Harry glücklicherweise keine zusätzlichen bekam und nur die an seiner Hand vorweisen konnte.

„Warum bin ich darauf nicht eher gekommen." Draco schlug das Buch nieder und blickte zu den beiden anderen in der Küche. „Es passt alles. Es ist dann auch kein Wunder warum die beiden nach dir trachten. Es ist eher ein Wunder das weder Harry noch ich von deiner Magie unangetastet sind. Du bist eine Veela."

Hermine war den Tränen nahe. Veela? Sie stand ruckartig auf und begann in der Küche auf und ab zu laufen. Es war eine Angewohnheit die sie hatte wenn immer sie ein Problem hatte. Harry runzelte die Stirn.

Es war bereits fortgeschrittener Morgen und zwei Eulen pressten sich durch das angelehnte Fenster. Warum musste die Schulleitung eigentlich noch Salz in die Wunde streuen. Es wäre normalerweise schon anstrengend genug gewesen wenn die fünf in dem Haus eingepfercht wären ohne Magie. Nun hatten sie die Folgen des Zaubertrankes zu überwinden, zwei nicht zurechnungsfähige Personen und eine weitere Tagesaufgabe. Die letzte hatte schon schwere Folgen mit sich gebracht. Keiner der drei war auch nur gewillt sich die neue anzuschauen und legten sie beiseite.

Der zweite Brief ging an Pansy und Draco war froh als die Eule die Post da ließ und auf keine Antwort wartete.

Harry stellte Draco eine Kanne Tee auf den Tisch, während Hermine vor sich her murmelte und versuchte eine Lösung zu finden. Der Slytherin hatte es vorgezogen sich sofort mit dem Problem zu beschäftigen und hatte es bislang noch nicht einmal geschafft sich vollständig anzuziehen.

„Ich schließe mich vorerst in meinem Zimmer ein. Sollte Pansy irgendetwas wichtiges brauchen muss sie warten. Ich nehm mir das Buch mit über die Verhaltensweisen von magischen Kreaturen. Hoffentlich steht da etwas drin womit ich Kontrolle über diese Art der Magie lerne." Harry sah sie scharf an.

„Mir ist egal ob du Fortschritt machst oder nicht, um 14 Uhr bist du hier. Ansonsten reiße ich was auch immer du für Barrieren aussprichst nieder." Harry überreichte ihr seinen neuen Stab um Hermine eine Möglichkeit zu gewähren sich vor den beiden Slytherin zu verbergen. Sie nickte ihn etwas beschämt an.

Harry kannte sie zu gut. Wenn sie etwas nicht erreichte dann würde sie solange wegbleiben bis sie das Problem gelöst hatte, egal ob sie nichts aß und nichts trank. Ihr bester Freund hatte das nie gut geheißen und würde es wohl auch nie. Als Friedensangebot nahm sie eine Flasche Wasser mit sich und verließ die beiden Jugendlichen.

Harry seufzte.

„Möchtest du Frühstücken?", erkundigte er sich gähnend. Es war Zeit für eine zweite Runde Kaffee. Draco verneinte und blätterte in der Enzyklopädie weiter. Harry zog sich das Buch heran das Hermine zuvor noch benutzt hatte, schließlich hatte sie jetzt seins.

--

Die beiden Slytherin waren ohne die Anwesenheit von Hermine weit aus ansprechbarer und wirkten mehr als nur verlegen. Es war ihnen so peinlich das keiner von ihnen murrte als Harry sie zum Haushalt machen aufforderte und er Blaise den Müll reichte. Durch den Hitzekristall mussten sie sich wenigstens nicht um den Kamin kümmern. Der Kristall glühte beständig und erhitze das Haus zu einer wohligen Temperatur. Er lag im Kamin, wo er am besten wirken konnte.

„Jungs, ich glaube wir haben ein weiteres Problem. Das ist nicht die Tagesaufgabe, das ist McGonagalls Ankündigung für einen Besuch. Sie wird morgen zum Frühstück erscheinen..." Pansys Stimme klang schrill und panisch.

Dum Dum Duumm

mal wieder ne Ewigkeit seit dem ich geupdatet habe -.- Sorry.  
Leute ich wünsche euch allen ein super tolles Weihnachtsfest ohne Stress und Probleme. Ebenfalls einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr.

Knutsch  
Feili

P.S.: ich hab ne grauenhafte Rechtschreibung -.- es tut mir leid. Meine Beta ist gerade nicht da und *seufz* das Kapitel würde sonst nie rauskommen.


End file.
